


I fell for you

by Lady_Kathryne



Category: Supernatural
Genre: AU, Always Female Sam, Drama, F/M, Female Sam Winchester, Genderbending, Hurt/Comfort, OOC, Romance, Sam is a female
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-01-26
Updated: 2017-02-21
Packaged: 2018-05-09 16:54:20
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 10
Words: 28,667
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5548112
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lady_Kathryne/pseuds/Lady_Kathryne
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Being a female hunter is hard. Being a female Winchester and a hunter too is even worse. Sam doesn’t want that. She wants a normal life, not one spent in the backseat of a car traveling from town to town across the country fighting things that go bump in the night. Opportunity knocks when she’s kidnapped… and fate lands her in the lap of a god- one who knows exactly what role she‘s meant to play- one who's hiding a secret of his own. Maybe changing destiny wasn’t always such a bad thing.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. 00- Little Toy Guns- Carrie Underwood

There were times growing up when Dean Winchester longed for a baby brother- **not** a baby sister. At four years old, he’d watched his mother die in a house fire and after that, his little sister- Sammy- became the only female in his life with _any_ semblance of importance. Their dad- John- loved her in his own way, but _Dean_ had raised her and made sure she stayed safe. John couldn’t bring himself to stay near her too long. She reminded him too much of his dead wife; John couldn‘t handle seeing Mary‘s looks on Sam’s little face, knowing what had happened to her. He’d leave the kids with his most trusted friends, Bobby Singer or Ellen Harvelle, and only checked in via phone call once a week, sometimes two. Dean didn’t like it, but he couldn’t argue much.

When Sam turned 10, Dean noticed boys taking an interest in his baby sister and asked Ellen what to do. Their dad had gone out of town on another ‘ _business trip_ ’ and had asked the woman to watch his kids, entrusting her with their safety. Ellen only chuckled, told Dean to stay at the house and watch over Jo, leaving with Sam to go shopping. An hour later, Sam walked through the front door with an entire new wardrobe- complete with _training bras_ \- that fit snug in all the right places and allowed the boys to see her as a young lady instead of a tomboy.

It only drew **more** attention to her.

Bobby called Ellen an idjit while Dean nodded his agreement, then took off running from the woman’s glare with said boy in tow. In their defense, Bobby told Ellen- from behind the bedroom door- that Sammy didn’t need _more_ attention brought to herself and even offered to lock her in a room and have the key thrown away for good measure.

Dean **liked** that idea. Sammy would be safer that way.

Ellen, Sam and Jo refused to talk to them for a week after the remark. ‘ _Let them make their own food_ ,’ She’d said after Sam and Jo repeated Bobby’s remark to her. The girls found it funny that the adults in the house acted more like children sometimes than the actual kids, but kept their comments to themselves. Bobby and Dean learned their lessons about being ‘ _pig headed men_ ’ after a week of eating burnt food. Ellen only shrugged and sat them down for a ‘ _proper meal_ ’ after they’d apologized for their hurtful words and promised Sam that she was in fact growing into a beautiful young woman.

Another change came after Sam turned 12. She’d rushed home in tears, screaming she would bleed to death and wasn’t ready to die. She’d gotten her first period and Dean looked like a deer in the headlights of an oncoming car at night, not knowing how to handle his kid sister’s tears. Ellen came to the rescue again by offering to take Sam and Jo to the movies, even going so far as to get ice cream afterwards. Sam came home without tears and had even gotten Dean a tub of his favorite Southern Pecan Pie flavored ice cream as an offer of apology for terrifying him.

When the boys took even more notice in Sam at age 13- after she‘d grown into her chest- Dean joked about making a deal with a crossroads demon to make Sam look hideous. He didn’t want them sniffing around his little sister; he knew their type and he knew his sister was too good for them. Dean didn‘t want to see her hurt. John threw her into even more training, hoping it would keep her occupied- Mary had noticed him around the age of 13 and he didn‘t want Sam to neglect her duty to her family for some boy. He didn’t want his little girl showing any interest in boys period.

John only sighed, not knowing how he’d ever make it past the latest hurdle in his daughter’s life. Another new town and another new job with a whole world of hormones that he didn’t want to handle had put an even wider strain on their already distant relationship- something he longed to correct but didn‘t know how. They’d come to Yelm, Washington just over a week ago. Ten people reported missing- five boys and five girls- over the course of five months had caught the local newspaper’s interest and another hunter had asked John for his help; The ages ranged from just past 10 to 19.

Tension mounted when Dean walked into the motel room in time to hear his 15 year old sister scream that she didn’t want any part of hunting before snapping that she’d be in the library if they needed her. Dean happened to agree with Sam; he didn’t want her hunting either. John only scoffed and said even girls could be great hunters- _just look at Ellen and Jo_. Sam gave him her coldest glare and told him not to speak to her before she came back or maybe she wouldn’t come back at all. John chose to ignore the threat.

Dean thought he’d given her an unfair comparison since Ellen had **married** a hunter but she didn’t hunt herself. And _Jo_? Ellen didn’t let her hunt at **all**. She let her waitress at the bar _catered_ towards hunters, but hunting? Ellen _refused_ to allow it.

Dean couldn’t decide what to say, so said nothing, knowing Sam would be back after a while. He eyed the door and debated chasing after his sister. He understood she could handle herself well enough, but it didn’t stop him from worrying. With a sigh, he sat down at the kitchenette table and started cleaning his gun. Sam knew how to take care of herself and she’d be fine.

John grunted and left Dean alone in favor of cleaning his own guns. The silence filling the room gave him time to think. Dean had turned into the perfect soldier; he listened and took orders without asking questions and he sounded his concerns with respect, always referring to his dad with ‘ _yes sir_ ’ or ‘ _no sir_.’

Sam had turned out to be more like his late wife than he could imagine or understand. She challenged everything he said- his every command- just like her mother had. And when it came to looks? Samantha could pass for Mary on the best of days- right down to the way she placed her hands on her hips and held her head whenever she grew angry. It made John miss his wife that much more.

“Dad?” Dean cleared his throat and eyed the door again, trying to hide his worry.

John turned his attention to Dean and arched an eyebrow, waiting for his son to speak. He didn’t miss the worry in his eyes and hid the pride he felt. Looking at the clock, he realized he’d lost an hour to his thoughts. “What Dean?” He huffed.

“I cleaned the rest of the guns. I’m gonna go get us some food. Should I pick Sammy up on the way back?”

“Let her alone. She’ll be fine for a while longer. She needs time to cool off before getting her head back in the hunt.”

“Yes, sir. I’ll be back with food.” He didn’t wait for a reply.

He checked on his sister anyways, not able to shake the feeling in his gut that something bad was about to happen; he just didn‘t know what. With a chuckle at the sight of her nose pressed into a book, Dean left her alone and walked to the diner not too far from the library. Against Johns’ wishes, he got Sam a salad and took it to her at the library as a peace offering.

Sam gave him a sheepish smile when he caught her talking- _flirting_ \- with ‘ _Connor_.’ The boy blushed scarlet and scampered off to file more books when Sam introduced him as her big brother, causing Dean to smirk. Sam only rolled her eyes and sent him back to their dad with the promise she’d be back in two hours. She even went so far as to tell him if he didn’t leave, she’d hug him where people could see. He left with a shake of his head.

He still held to the belief girls were trouble, but he’d never tell Sam that because he loved his little sister- even when she played childish pranks on him to pass the time. He only wanted her to be safe and happy and if that meant not being a hunter, he wouldn’t object to it.

He just had to reason with their dad for her sake. After all, family meant everything to him and he‘d do whatever he could to protect his little sister.

 

 


	2. 01- The Animal-Disturbed

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm so sorry this didn't get out sooner, I've had a lot going on with my kids and being sick... SO not fun... anyways... hopefully it's not too bad... Hope y'all enjoy... I would love to hear what you all think... and yes... I know it's OOC... I intended it to be that way... I'd still love to hear what you have to say about it ;)

01- The Animal

Sam moaned in confusion when she tugged on her wrists, discovering them tied down with her arms at her sides. One minute she’d been sitting in the library talking to the librarian’s assistant, Connor, looking up something to help her brother and father on their hunt and the next… she frowned when her blurry vision cleared. Where the hell _was_ she?

She turned her head and noticed a young man chained beside her. “What the… _Connor_?”

He tried to smile, but it came out as a grimace. “Hey.” Bruises adorned his jaw and his right eye looked bruised and swollen shut. “Don’t try to move too much. The ropes will just tug tighter on your wrists. You‘re gonna feel weird too… that‘s the drugs wearing off… you‘ve been out for a couple days at least.” He coughed and tried to clear his still hoarse throat.

“Connor, where are we?” Sam tried to move again.

He swallowed. “It’ll be alright… just… keep your voice down, okay? It wasn’t monsters taking those people…”

“You _know_ about monsters?” She winced when she tried to move her head and look at him.

“ _So_ not the time, Sam… and, yes, I know a lot more than people _think_. Right now, we’ve got to worry about getting out of here. We‘re-”

“Connor… disobeying, _again_? I **thought** I told you to stay silent. It looks like we‘ll have to make another example of you.” Sam watched the teens’ eyes widen before he backed away as much as possible with a clanking of chains.

At least she knew he wasn’t a part of this. Maybe he’d tried to stop whoever had kidnapped them. Her eyes widened.

She’d been **kidnapped**!

She looked around her, taking note of the stone floor and raised table of wood that felt cold on her back. The walls surrounding her were stone and she could see the sky through a hole in the rock face above her. _A cave_. They’d brought her to a cave of some kind. She could hear water dripping into a pool if she strained her ears enough. Were they near a park? The parks in Yelm that she’d learned of didn’t have caves like the one she found herself in, so where the hell had they taken her?

A sudden thought hit her. _They’d done this before now_! She’d been in the library helping her dad and Dean investigate the disappearances when Conner had suggested they go and get something to eat. They thought a windego had been behind the kidnappings and murders (maybe even a young vampire)- they'd never thought of a pagan group offering people up for sacrifice. She couldn’t even start to think of how they’d managed to make something other than human appear responsible for the deaths of the victims. Memories floated to the surface of her mind- they’d mutilate her like the others.

_That’s how they did it. Wonderful._ _They had to know it would attract attention from hunters._

“Foolish boy.” The man clucked. “You wonder why you’ll be the last. Letting _hunters_ find the bodies is crime enough.” He shook his head and walked towards the gathering men.

Sam eyed Connor. _He **knew** about the sacrifices?!_ His guilty look told her that, yes, he’d known, but it didn’t mean he liked it- he told her as much from the look in his eyes- and he'd led hunters right to their doorstep to stop the killings. A man in a hooded robe sauntered into her view from the right. They’d spread her out on a table- _an alter_ \- at his hip level and goose bumps rose along her arms when he dragged a nail down her exposed thigh.

“Such a sweet sacrifice. It’s a shame… I’d so love to keep you for a pet. You‘re such a delicious little thing.”

Her eyes widened. “S-s-sacrifice?! Y-you can’t! I.. Please! Don’t do this!”

“Shh. Hush now, little girl. It’s nearly time.” His words sounded soothing, but the dark, sinister grin he wore told a different story. “I commend you on the performance; being the daughter of a hunter has taught you well. It‘s a shame Connor‘s… _indiscretion_ involved you in the first place.”

Sam’s mouth slammed closed knowing he’d seen through her act. Did that mean he knew her dad too? “Taking and killing people to **start with** involved us.”

“Yes, and I thought we’d covered our tracks. Connor had _one job_ , and one alone: Hide the bodies and keep the hunters guessing. We misjudged your determination and skill.” He mused.

“Then you know my dad and my brother will come after you! They’ll stop you and they‘ll take pleasure in tearing the skin from your bones!” She growled.

He chuckled. “I admire your spirit. It amuses me. As for your family, they’ve long since gone. At the moment, they’re a state over, tracking down the nomadic nest of vampires who killed every last person in the library where they last saw you. Lucky enough for us, a fire started and covered our tracks once they left. Arsonists, _terrible people_ , wouldn’t you say? At any rate, _you_ , my dear child, received a hunter‘s death.”

Sam blinked in confusion. “How’d you-”

“ _Know_? We’re pagans. Ritual burning was ours to claim **long** before the hunters. Most hunters descend from pagan blood lines, did you know? Oh, yes... Born from men who grew too afraid of the spirits and gods they’d summoned, and so turned to hunting and killing them instead. It’s only fair that we sacrifice you now, Ms. Winchester, the daughter of such a famous and ruthless hunter. Our god will be pleased indeed for such an offering.” He smirked at her now pale face before turning his attention to a struggling Connor.

“You can still let her go! She doesn‘t need to die! It‘s not right!” Connor received a punch to his stomach for his effort.

Sam struggled against her ropes, trying in a vain effort to escape her bonds. Connor gave her a tight smile, letting her know it would be fine- even if she knew they’d die in the cave. She bit her lip, trying to keep her struggling to a minimum and watched as more men placed offerings around her. Wine, spiced rum, lit dragon’s blood and cinnamon incense sticks, candy, large gems- _what kind of god did they pray to?_

“You know, Connor here wanted to get you out of the library early. Of all things, he’d fallen for a hunter‘s daughter.”

The brunette scoffed. “You say it like it’s a bad thing.”

“He fell for someone outside our circle- outside of our _faith_ … It’s **forbidden**!” The man growled.

A deep chuckle sounded to her left. “It won’t matter much longer, Brandt. He’ll lose his heart for his betrayal, much as she will her life. Their lives are sacrificed after tonight.”

Sam gasped, that piece of information new to her, and strained to remember everything she’d read about the case thus far. None of the men or boys had lost a heart before now, so why did they want Connor to lose his.

“Godhi.” The man said with a bow. “We’ve been waiting for you.” She snorted. What kind of name was _Godhi_?

“It means priest. He leads the rituals... He's trying to summon-” Connor had seen her trying to puzzle out the word and bit back a moan when he received a punch to the stomach for talking again.

Sam’s eyes widened when she saw a gleaming silver blade being passed to the man standing near her. Fear licked through her, however she refused to show it and closed her eyes to quell her tears. She saw the first man she’d been talking to bow to the second while their faces danced in the shadows of the fires.

With more torches lit, it gave her time to raise her head and take in her appearance. They’d dressed her in white. _How fitting_. _Good thing they’d found an **actual** virgin- two of the five they‘d killed weren‘t as pure_. The dress itself had runes stitched into the hem along the bottom and along the sleeves. They’d carved those same runes into the walls surrounding them. She racked her brain trying to remember where she’d seen those runes before now. **Why** couldn’t she remember?

“It’s time. Bring him.” His voice echoed over those gathered and giddy anticipation filled the air.

Connor fought against the hands forcing him to walk. “Please.. Stop. This is wrong! I'm a part of the circle!” He yelled over the low hum of chanting that had started.

“Silence, boy, or I’ll cut your tongue from your throat first!” One of his captors- a mere peon in Sam’s mind- growled.

Sam fought to free herself, thinking of a way she could get Connor and herself out of the cave without dying in the process, all the while ignoring the way the ropes bit into the tender flesh of her wrists. The sense of horror she felt grew when she saw him- still struggling- forced to stay in place before his executioner. With his back to the redhead still, the priest raised the blade over his head. “Father of the Wolf I call you!” he turned 180 degrees and raised the knife again.

_Father of the wolf?! They weren’t trying to summon **Loki** of all beings, were they?!_

Connor's breath hitched as two men forced him to his knees. “ _Please_! **Dad**! Please! Don’t do this! _I’m sorry_! I won‘t disobey again!” Tears streamed down the teens’ face as he stared up at the hooded figure.

Sam gasped. Connor’s father meant to _kill him_? With the last of the prayer uttered- something she regretted not paying more attention to- the delicate flesh of Connor’s chest gave way under the pressure of the hungry blade as it found it's mark under his father's guidance. Connor gasped as the knife pierced his heart, his eyes wide in shock, pain and betrayal, staring up at the man he'd followed for the whole of his life.

“ _ **No**_!” Sam’s breath caught as choking gasps filled the stone walled room. A stream of red fell from the corner of Connor’s mouth before his eyes fluttered closed. His body slumped to the ground and Sam found herself in tears. “ _Connor_!”

All eyes turned to her now as the chanting started anew. Tears fell freely down her face as she tried to tug her arms free in a futile attempt at escape. The knife raised again- dripping with the crimson of Connor’s life- to offer Sam's life to Loki as well. Seconds that felt like eternity passed as the priest let his prayer echo over the walls of the cave before the ground rumbled and the air cooled as an unnatural stillness fell over everyone. Sam's eyes darted around the room, trying to pinpoint anything weird- more weird ( _it wasn't every day she became the sacrifice of a pagan cult to a pagan god_ ). The shadows grew along the walls, twisting into shapes of animals, but only one remained stationary. The ring of worshipers fell to their knees in front of that shadow- the priest included- and touched their heads to the stone floor.

“My lord, Loki!” They murmured.

Sam gasped and stared in shock; she‘d been right about them summoning the god of Chaos. Memories of her time spent with Connor, with him telling her about Loki, flooded back to her. He’d loved the trickster of the gods. Connor had seen him as more than a trickster or someone to bring about the death of the world. He’d seen him as a god who brought justice to those who did wrong. He saw him as a teacher, as a helper and as a protector of those who worshiped him. He saw Loki as a compassionate being. He saw him as a god who cared about what happened to his followers. And they’d _killed him_ before he could meet him in person as he’d one day hoped.

Fresh tears fell from her eyes. They meant to sacrifice **her** to the god as well. She hadn’t told her dad she loved him after she’d stormed from the motel room. She’d not apologized to Dean for her last prank or told him thank you for always being there for her. She’d not gotten to say goodbye to her uncle Bobby and thank him for making her dad spend time with her and Dean. She wanted to tell Ellen that she’d miss her cooking… and she wanted to spend just another hour laughing and gossiping with Jo and listening to 80's metal music with Ash. She hoped and prayed they’d find a way to exact justice; she was the daughter of a hunter with even more hunters for family after all. Maybe she could come back as a ghost and point them in the right direction. She’d be able to tell them goodbye then at least.

Movement to the right caught her attention as the god Loki himself sauntered through the bowing crowd. Sam couldn’t help but snort to herself. He looked different than she’d expected. Connor told her he’d be tall- at least 6’5”- and lanky, that his hair would be red and his eyes green. This Loki couldn’t be more than 5’8- the same height as her. His honey golden eyes scared her and calmed her at once, and his blonde hair gave him a youthful and nearly too innocent look. She fought the urge back and bit her lip when he stopped at her side.

“You’re crying.” A statement more than a question.

Sam nodded, her eyes moving to look at the crumpled form of Connor laying on the stone floor where he‘d been dropped- discarded like a used bag of potatoes. Her breath hitched again when she thought of how much he would have loved to see the god he’d so adored. Loki’s eyes widened when he saw the body of the young boy, having heard her thoughts. He knew she wasn‘t one of his followers as soon as he‘d moved closer. She‘d been tied down to the alter- one of wood and not stone, which told him the gathering hadn‘t had faith he‘d appear to them at all.

“My Lord Loki we-” a glare and a hand gesture had the man clawing at his throat.

“You’ll **wait** to speak or you **won’t** speak again at all!” Loki growled.

Sam whimpered and fought to free herself anew. Loki had a huge amount of power and if he wanted, he‘d kill her in seconds. “He… C-Connor. W-we… **he** loved to talk about _you_.”

Loki’s brow furrowed. “He didn’t choose this?”

All fear left her, replaced with anger at the thought of his question. “ **Choose** this?! **No**! we didn’t **choose** this! Connor’s **father** shed his blood in **your** name! _I_ got kidnapped and I don’t _want_ to **die** just so some pagan god can have his fill of _**blood**_!”

Anger clouded Loki’s honey golden eyes as he turned to the men huddled at the base of the alter. He’d never required a blood sacrifice to keep him happy. He never refused them either, but the men sacrificing themselves had always been sick beyond healing. They offered their lives freely and without fear or regret to a god they loved and virgin sacrifices weren‘t as appealing to him as they were to his fellow gods. He could find a companion well enough on his own if he wanted one.

Sam gasped when she felt the bonds fall from her wrists and feet. Loki helped her to sit up and a blanket appeared to cover her with a loud snap of his fingers. The angry and incensed god then turned in slow calculated movements to face his followers. A snap of his fingers had Connor’s father before him and bound in chains- the same chains that had earlier held his son. A wave of his hand had the exits sealed closed. Sam took a measure of satisfaction in the panicked murmurs around the group.

“You have one opportunity now to tell me why you called me to see a ritual sacrifice of fear and death instead of joy and good fortune. Tell me anything less than the **truth** and you’ll see my daughter **personally** within the hour.” Loki growled.

Sam’s eyes widened and a shiver raced over her spine. Connor had told her about Loki’s children too- the wolf and the serpent; his daughter was the goddess of Helheim- the Queen of hell. _Wasn’t that just wonderful_. Sam noted that she felt a distinct lack of sympathy for the man now forced to his knees before his god.

“P-please! The boy wanted to atone for his crimes! He didn’t want to fall in love with an outsider who wouldn’t believe in you! He wanted to appease your wrath for his mistake!” His answer wasn’t what Loki wanted to hear and the man knew it. He’d murdered his son out of jealousy and rage- Connor hadn‘t wanted to stay with the group- he wanted to leave for college and meeting Sam had only strengthened that want for a ‘ _new start in a different town_.’

“I’m **less** than pleased. As Ghodi, you're supposed to **guide** your circle- not commit crimes in an effort to appease your sadistic pleasures. You've defiled innocent _girls_ in my name. You’ve shed innocent _blood_ in my name. You’ve taken girls against their _will_. You’ve tied this one to an altar of **wood** and forced her to watch that boy’s death- _traumatized her_ , all for what? Power? Glory? Status? Wealth? You know _nothing_ of what I like. I favor those who commit _charitable acts_ , I favor those who would help the weak and sick and poor... _I favored your son._ ”

The man whimpered. “Mercy, my lord. Please…”

“ **Mercy**?! You ask **me** for _mercy_ when you’ve denied your **son** the same wish! You ask mercy of **me** after what you’ve **done**?! In my _name_ , no less! Hel will be pleased tonight at least.” Silence filled the room as all eyes trained to the god. He only smirked and Sam got the impression Loki liked the attention just a little too much for some reason.

Gasps and screams filled the cave as a great serpent like creature appeared behind Loki. Sam had to cover her ears to drown away the sounds of bones snapping, screaming and blood spilling to the stone floor. She knew she’d be sick if she listened much longer. The steady beat of her own heart calmed Sam enough to pull her hands from her ears a few moments later. She gave a small relieved sigh when silence met her. Chancing a look around, she inhaled sharp in awe of the wrath and carnage Loki had used to destroy the gathering. No man had been spared- save one. Her eyes zeroed in on the movement to her right.

Loki had saved the best for last it appeared.

“P-please! Loki… please! Don’t kill me! I’ll do anything.”

Loki raised an eyebrow. “Haven’t you done _enough_? Do you feel the weight of your brethren on your shoulders yet? What would you do then, to seek their forgiveness? What would you trade to seek the forgiveness of your _son_?! Would you trade his life for your own, I wonder?”

Sam blinked. _Could Loki bring Connor back from the dead_?

“Please! Don’t send me away! Don’t kill me!”

She glared. _Selfish_. He’d killed his own son and only cared now about Loki casting him from his sight. Little did she know, Loki heard the thought and happened to agree.

“I have a task for you.” He finally said.

The man raised cautious eyes towards Loki. “Anything!”

With a snap, a pad of paper and a pen appeared before the man. Loki stared down at him with hard, cold eyes. “You’ll be sure to tell _Connor’s mother_ what her husband’s greed cost her. When **that’s** finished, you’ll offer yourself as the last sacrifice in place of her.” He said pointing to Sam.

“Yes my lord-” Loki raised a hand to stop him.

“You’ll offer yourself as a sacrifice to my _daughter_.” Loki snapped.

Sam arched an eyebrow. She‘d not seen that coming. Apparently, neither had the priest. “My lord! No! I c-can’t.”

“ **NO**?! You summon me here, offer me sacrifices that didn’t **wish** to _be_ sacrifices in order to gain glory and power for your crimes, and you want to tell _me_ **no**?!” Loki snarled.

Sam flinched from the sudden thunder of Loki’s voice. She’d never admit she found it alluring to see the power he displayed- he looked graceful and had a certain beauty in his anger. She watched in awe when the man who’d been her captor started to confess his sins. Tears fell from his eyes, but Sam couldn’t bring herself to care. A shiver ripped down her spine when the same blade that had ended Connor’s life took the life of his father moments after he’d finished his prayer of sacrifice to Hel.

Loki turned to Sam with a small grin, moving with slow, calculated motions. He expected her to jump back in fear, she realized. “You’re free.” He mused.

She swallowed and nodded. “Thank you. For… um… for not killing me.”

An indignant sound escaped the gods throat. “I wasn’t lying when I said I only gave my acknowledgment to _willing_ sacrifices; men and women too sick to live, yet wanting to bless the lives of others... I listen to their prayers and help the families afterwards when they've passed into the next life. Now… let’s get you home. Your family must be worried.”

“They… they think I’m dead.” Sam frowned. They even believed she’d gotten a hunters death if the story about the fire were to be believed.

Loki eyed her, wondering how he’d not known her to be a hunter to start. “Did they take you as some kind of revenge because you‘re a young hunter?”

If he’d startled her, Sam refused to show it. “I’m… I don’t… I think Connor wanted them stopped. He made it easy for the missing bodies to be found. My dad heard about the disappearances and went poking around- _wait_! How’d you know I was a hunter?!”

Loki smirked. “I’m a _god_ , kitten. I saw inside your head. It’s hard _not_ to hear your thoughts.”

She blushed. She’d not thought of that. “Sorry.”

Loki chuckled. “Tell you what, princess. You tell me your father’s name, you’ll get a free ride to him.” He offered his hand to help her down from the alter.

Her mind yelled at her to say forget it. _Rule number one? No deals with supernatural beings. **Period**_.

"Can't you see it in my thoughts?" She wanted to test the waters.

"Only if I want to willingly invade your privacy. I'm not the cruel god some seem to think I am." He mused.

Sam swallowed and bit her lip, debating on how much trouble she'd be in for trusting him. There was something about him though, that she wanted to trust. He had a look in his eyes that begged her to not see him as a monster. Sam found herself holding her hand out to him tentatively, a shy smile dancing over her lips. “It’s Winchester. John Winchester's my father.”

Loki hid his shock well and grinned as his fingers closed around hers. Everyone under the _sun_ knew the Winchester name. Demons ran from it, pagan gods steered well away from it… they had their reasons to hide too. He nodded. “They snagged a Winchester's kid, huh?" He grinned at her squeak when he pulled her close and his arms wrapped around her. "Alright then, let's go." He couldn’t get away without causing her some discomfort; He had a reputation to uphold after all.

They landed outside a dingy motel room and Loki had to fight back his sneer of disgust. “Alright, kitten. A deal is a deal. I won’t look for you, but, if you find me first… well… it‘s a different ball game after that. You're gonna do some great things in this life.” He winked in what she felt sure to be a flirtatious manner.

Sam gave him a small smile. “I won’t. Um… I won’t... look for you, I mean. No offense, but… I don’t want to be a hunter. I want a normal life. Saying I know the Norse god of chaos personally doesn’t sound too normal to me.”

Loki chuckled. “No, it doesn’t, kitten.”

“ **Sam**! It’s uh… my name’s Sam.” She blushed and turned away from the intensity of his gaze.

She got a smile for that before Loki leaned in and kissed her cheek. He smirked at the wide doe eyes she gave him, her hand resting on the place his lips had brushed over her skin. “Bye, Samshine.”

All at once, Sam found herself alone on the doorstep after Loki vanished. Little did she know, he'd reappeared inside and now stood whispering to both John and Dean that Samantha stood waiting for them to let her into the room. At the sound of knocking on the door, both men bolted awake in their beds. Dean reached the door first and flung it wide open; Tears filled his eyes when he saw his little sister. Two seconds later, Samantha got pulled into a fierce hug by both men. She’d tease them for their tears later. Now, she wanted to bask in the sense of family.

Loki stood back and smiled. He’d see her again, he knew that much. He'd promised to not look for her, but he had a gut feeling he'd see her soon enough, maybe even as a full fledged hunter.

 


	3. 02- Second Chance- Shinedown

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The song Second Chance from Shinedown played on near constant repeat for this chapter... love the song and I love the message behind it.

***Seven years later***

Sam sighed and closed her books, trying to ignore the aching stab of a developing headache. She’d been studying nonstop for an upcoming test and she felt sure she’d at least get a passing grade for her effort. A picture of her dad, Dean and herself in front of the Roadhouse- Ellen's bar- sitting in the corner of her desk caught her attention. A jolt of pain raced through her chest; She'd not seen them in a long time and she missed them more when she’d get stressed over tests and exams.

John expressed his disappointment and told her on more than one occasion that he thought she'd be wasting her god given talents at college. She didn't need college to keep the ' _family business_ ' going. She didn't need a degree to help her kill monsters. She needed her dad and her brother. More like her _dad_ needed **her** to be his glorified assistant.

Dean didn't agree. He wanted her at college- and not because she couldn't defend herself against the things they hunted every day. He wanted his baby sister happy, and college made her happy, so Dean jumped at the chance to see it done. It earned him a fight with their dad and a busted lip for his efforts. Sam had cried for an hour straight after cleaning the blood from his face and offering him an ice pack for his swollen lip.

She offered the reflection in the photo’s glass a sad, longing smile and ran her thumb over the face of her dad. She still remembered their last fight just after her acceptance letter had arrived in the mail. John saw it laying on her bed in the motel and asked her why a college would know where to find her. She explained how she'd used Ellen's address and asked Ellen to send it to her with a casual shrug of her shoulders before telling him she‘d gotten a scholarship for school. He'd been furious and when Dean had come back from the food run, he'd found them standing nearly toe to toe.

_'"If you want to walk away now, that's fine. Don't bother coming back when you're done." John growled. “We won’t be here waiting.”_

_" **Dad**!" Dean gaped at the man, clear shock in his eyes._

_Sam glared at him. "Fine. If that‘s how you feel, then so be it. I‘m going to Stanford, and I‘m going to become a lawyer! I‘d rather go with your approval, but I don‘t need it to know that this is what I want."_

_“You’re nothing more than a child, Samantha! You don’t know what you want!”_

_Sam glared. “I don’t want this life! I don‘t want to be stuck running from the next monster hell-bent on trying to kill me for attacking it first! I don‘t want to spend the rest of my life in and out of cheap motel rooms with no source of intellect other than what I find in a stupid legend! I **want** a normal life!” She stalked to her coat, threw it over her shoulders and rushed to the door. “I’m done, dad! I’m out!”_

_"Sammy!" Dean called before the door slammed closed behind her. She ran down the hall and slipped into the elevator before Dean could catch up to her. She didn't want to see the disappointment in his eyes at the moment. She'd be fine- her big brother made sure she knew how to defend herself.'_

Dean got placed in the middle of the fight, but Sam knew he wouldn’t go against John's wishes. She didn't begrudge him his choice either. She even made sure to tell him that the day he'd helped her move into her dorm, but she didn't think he believed her. He'd had to watch as a wall of anger, pain, betrayal and sadness tore a divide between her and their dad after the last fight- right until the day she left. He needed the peace as much as she needed the time away to grow up and forgive.

Footsteps behind her sounded before an exasperated sigh left the lips of her roommate. "Hey, **there** you are!"

Sam snorted. "Here I am." She smirked when Jessica rolled her eyes.

"I just got off the phone with Amelia. She said she’d meet us there so we can go right to the club after getting dressed. You ready yet?" Jessica asked.

"No, but it‘ll only take me about ten minutes, you know that." Sam teased.

Jessica rolled her eyes. "You're killin' me, you know that?."

“Yeah, I know. You’ll survive though.”

Jessica huffed. “Whatever. Now come on hot stuff! I need help with my hair!"

Sam turned and stared at her friend. "You're **not** going out in that, are you!?”

The blonde blinked and looked down at herself with mild confusion dancing over her face. “What’s the matter with it?”

“ _ **Jess**_! You're a walking advertisement for _rapists and serial killers_ in that!" Sam teased, snickering when she got a one finger salute in reply.

Jessica's dress left little to the imagination, stopping short at her upper thighs with a plunging V in the neckline to show off her sizable amount of cleavage. The sides of the dress had strategic cut out sections and the back was near enough to non existent. Sam only shook her head and helped her friend curl her hair. She'd learned to let Jessica alone when it came to her wardrobe. She'd just have to watch the blonde close for the duration of the night.

"Ok, so… what're you wearing?" Jessica asked with narrowed eyes.

Sam grinned and gave her friend a teasing wink before she moved to the closet to show off her own little black dress. “Does it meet your standards, oh diva, my diva?” She teased.

"You just got that! I would have seen it before now!" Jessica huffed.

Sam shrugged and pulled her shirt over her head to start changing. It took her ten minutes- a habit learned from years living with her dad and brother- and finally twirl to show Jessica the finished look. Her dress- black in color- sported a mock neckline, a lace up bodice and a slit in the front of the dress. She chose to pair the dress with a pair of thigh high stiletto boots and posed for her friend's approval.

"Damn. Who the hell are **you** and what‘d you do to my _roommate_?"

"I know. I know. I don‘t dress up enough, I should do it more often." Sam rolled her eyes and snickered when Jessica sent a half hearted glare towards her.

A grunt came in response. "You know… I don't know why we ever broke up in the first place." Jessica pouted. A year of dating told them they were better off as best friends. They had chemistry, but the feelings hadn‘t grown as much beyond a ‘friends with benefits’ type of relationship as they‘d hoped.

Sam chuckled and moved in closer to her. "Because you and I **both** know, if we'd stayed together, we'd not be best friends now. Besides… if you were my _girlfriend_ , I couldn’t get all hot and bothered watching you dance all over the guys. I’d just end up getting all _jealous_ and _pissed_ and then I wouldn’t want to kiss the ever-loving hell out of you and invite one of them back here with us for some fun later.”

She smirked when Jessica’s eyes glazed over at the thought. Neither of them could say they had a vanilla love life- even if Dean thought his baby sister’s virginity remained intact- and the various one night stands the girls had strung behind them could attest to that. Sam only chuckled and kissed Jessica's cheek. “Come on, we’re gonna be late.”

Jessica moaned when she looked down at her phone after it alerted her of an incoming text. " **Fuck**! Ok, so… fair warning…"

Sam eyed her as they left the dorm. "Yes?"

"Brady's there." Jessica said, biting her lip.

" _Seriously_?!" Sam huffed.

"I just got the text!" Jessica even held her phone out for Sam to see. “You know I wouldn’t keep something like that from you on purpose! Neither would Lia… we care about you Sam… I hate him as much as you do. Amelia just wanted you to be aware…”

Their friend Amelia had sent them the text to say she thought she'd seen him but hadn't gotten a good look at his face to be sure over the dim lighting. Sam sighed. She'd dated Brady after Jessica. She thought she'd loved him too- at least until two weeks earlier. She found him in bed with another girl- a toothpick with implants according to Jessica- and Brady had only shrugged, telling her to join them or leave and that he'd grown bored of her.

"I know. I’m sorry. I just… damn it, I hate that it still hurts.” She shook her head. “Come on, I need a drink now." Sam huffed.

Jessica laced their fingers together and pulled Sam back to her. "You know he can't hurt you. He's a miserable imp of a man who wants to make you jealous, that‘s all. I‘m not saying you need to get over him right this instant, but, I hope you know he can‘t hurt you anymore. I won‘t let him and neither will Amelia."

"I know Jess. I'll be alright." Sam kissed the corner of Jessica's mouth, grinning when the blonde chased her lips. “Thanks though.”

"Come on then. We've got somewhere to be. Besides, with that dress you‘ve got on, you‘ll knock Brady on his ass in a minute flat." Jessica winked then slid into the passenger seat of Sam's Charger. Sam had gotten it through less than honorable means when she'd started college. Some things were just too ingrained into her and she gave herself the one luxury in the form of her car before swearing off the life of a hunter. Sam only shook her head and pulled out of the parking lot. She couldn’t argue with Jess’s logic and she had to admit, the amusement would be worth it at least.

(~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~)

She'd been fine until Brady sidled up to her at the bar. He'd seen her from behind and waited until his new girl had gone to the bathroom before making an attempt to talk to her. The man had the gall to look shocked when she turned to tell him to get the hell away from her; he hadn't thought Sam would want to be out in public after news of their break up made it's way around campus. He'd eyed her with a hungry glint in his eyes when he'd seen her in her dress and offered her a ride in his car- _for old times sake_. Sam leveled him with her best bitch face and sauntered away, letting the silence answer for her.

With a smirk sent his way over her shoulder, Sam pulled Jessica out to the dance floor and close to her body. The two lost themselves to the heavy bass beat of the song playing through the speakers soon enough after that. She felt his eyes on her, she just didn’t care, and even played up to the whistles and cat calls from the men and women surrounding her and Jessica.

"Ok, can you believe he brought _her_?!" Amelia sneered when she found them not ten minutes into their dance.

Sam chuckled and pulled the smaller brunette into a hug, squishing her between herself and Jessica. "It'll be fine. Ignore him, he can't break the good mood."

“Right, because we’re all having fun, right?” Amelia grinned at her friends.

"I'm having fun!" Jessica chirped, eying a tall black haired, brown eyed man a few feet away.

Sam turned to eye the same man and sent a playful wink his way. Amelia only chuckled. "You two are bad… so bad."

"You like it!" Jessica crowed peppering her cheek with lipstick covered kisses. Sam copied her antics and gave the other cheek a smattering of her own kisses as well.

Amelia only laughed and wiped the lipstick away as best she could. She'd gotten used to her two best friends antics by now. It had come as a shock at first when they'd _want_ to spend any kind of their time with her- _the geek_ \- outside of classes. Sam and Jessica were gorgeous compared to her- in her mind at least. Where she had frizzy, dry brown hair that wouldn't be tamed and freckled cheeks with green eyes that stayed hidden by thick rimmed glasses- unless she wore her contacts like tonight- Sam and Jessica were super models with their sleek hair, flawless skin and stunning eyes. Sam also towered over her. Amelia stood at 5'3". Jessica came next at 5'6" and Sam blushed anytime anyone mentioned her 5'11" body.

Yet, they shared a love for reading and all three had bonded over the injustice of the court system with hopes of one day changing it for the better. They told her constantly that they loved her just the way she was, and told her under no uncertain terms that they were the lucky ones to have such an amazing friend, but in her head, she went unnoticed around them. Even now, people turned to stare at the duo, their eyes roving over their bodies while she danced beside them. It amused her to see her friends not pay the crowd around them any attention.

"What do ya think Sam? Him… us… tonight?" Jessica interrupted Amelia's thoughts and caused her to shake her head in amusement.

"Hm… dunno… not sure he could handle it." Sam teased nipping at Jessica‘s neck to tease him. They giggled when he nearly dropped his beer.

"I'm gonna get us some more drinks, alright?” Amelia grinned. She promised them she was fine when they sent her questioning gazes. Sam’s ever compassionate heart, she didn’t like seeing Amelia alone and tried to include her as often as she could get away with in activities outside of the dorms. “You two have fun prowling."

They nodded their heads, somewhat reluctantly, and moved so that Jessica's back was to Sam's front, both facing their target of the hour. Amelia watched them from the bar, unaware that someone had taken to watching _her_ from five seats away. When the bartender handed her the beers she'd ordered, Amelia smiled and thanked him before hopping down from her bar stool. She tripped over an outstretched shoe and gasped when the beers slipped from her fingers to crash to the floor, bracing herself for a fall that never came.

Green eyes roamed over the expanse of a stocky chest and up into the amused face of the man who had saved her from embarrassing herself. Amused golden eyes flashed down to her from behind a curtain of black hair and she couldn’t help but blush. “Th- thank you… um… for that… for breaking my f-fall.” He couldn't have been much taller than Jess, maybe two or three inches, but he still towered over her, and she still blushed that he'd showed her any attention at all.

“It’s no problem at all. I’m happy to have helped such a cute little thing like you.” He told her with a wink.

She shook her head and blushed a deeper shade of red. “I’m not… um… t-thanks. I think.” She’d seen him a few times before on the campus, but she’d never chanced talking to him.

“I’m Aaron, by the way.” He held his hand out to her.

“A-Amelia.” She gave him a shy smile, wondering why he hadn’t left yet.

“I saw you with your friends, you know.” He grinned, noticing the way her smile fell. “You put them to shame.”

Surprise filled her features. “Wh-what? N-no… um… I-I’m not that…. I don’t…. they’re the coordinated ones… I’m just… uh…”

“Just cute and from what I’ve heard, incredibly sweet and smart. The world needs more women like that. Your friends are lucky to have you in their lives.”

She couldn’t hide the blush if she wanted to. “Thanks, Aaron…. My friends are great. It’s a two way street though, I’m lucky to have _them_ , too. They tell me all the time that I'm pretty and they don't see me as a geek… but…”

“It’s hard when they look like that and you don’t?” He guessed what she hadn’t said.

Amelia nodded. “Yeah. I guess.”

He shook his head and grinned. “You should listen to ‘em. You‘re gorgeous.”

“Hey, would you maybe want to meet them?” She wondered. “They’d love to meet you, I’m sure. You‘d give them an excuse to use the words, ‘I told you so’ at least.”

“Another time, maybe.” He grinned and checked his watch. “I’ve got to get back to my friends. We're taking a quick break from studying. Finals suck, right?”

She nodded in understanding and waved her hand to get the bartenders attention. “Maybe I’ll see you around sometime?” She wondered.

“I’d like that. Maybe even sometime soon.” He whispered in her ear before he flagged down the bartender and bought her new beers. “Enjoy.” He winked again and melded into the crowd.

She felt glad for the low light of the club, sure that he'd laugh if he saw the red color of her blush stained cheeks. Her eyes followed him as he made his way over to a group of guys- band and science majors if she remembered correctly- and shook her head. Thoughts of his voice in a different setting flitted through her mind and made her keenly unaware of her surroundings until a hand touched her arm and reality crashed over her like a cold shower.

“Amelia! Hey, there you are! Are you alright?”

Amelia blinked and looked at Jessica. “Yeah… uh… I tripped and had to get new beers. Some guy with big feet.. You know?”

Jessica eyed her friend. “You ok? You seem…. Distracted…”

“What? No! I’m uh… I’m fine. Come on… we should get Sam her beer.” She brushed off the blonde’s concern and nodded towards their tall friend.

Jessica eyed her again. “Right…” She gave her a skeptical look, but let the subject drop in favor of returning to Sam’s side.

They hadn’t been back long before a scowl appeared on Sam’s face. She saw Brady sauntering to the bar with a girl draped over his arm, holding possessively close to him. She rolled her eyes and shook her head. _Idiot_. A soft hand on her arm brought her attention back to her friends and she sighed.

“He can’t hurt you.” Amelia promised.

Jessica grinned. “We’ll sick the dancing shrimp on him if he tries anything.” She teased.

“Hey! Jess! Not cool!” Amelia pouted, trying hard to hide her grin from them.

Sam laughed. “Thanks guys.”

"Excuse me, can I have a word?" A voice purred behind them.

Sam's eyes closed. She used to love that voice. "I'm sorry, but no." She turned around and frowned.

"Come on now, baby girl. You're not still mad at me? Are you?"

“ _Of course_ she’s still mad at you! You cheated on her and lied to her about it for **months**! Now, turn around and walk the other way.” Jessica glared. “She’s **mine** tonight.” She said as an afterthought before pulling Sam onto the dance floor, stealing a kiss from her more than willing lips.

Brady watched as Jessica pulled Sam’s lips closer for another sweet, comforting kiss, frowning when he saw a tear roll down the tall brunette’s cheek. Amelia shook her head and watched her friends dancing. “You really messed up Brady. You lost one of the best things you ever had.” She killed the rest of her beer, threw the bottle in the garbage can and made her way over to Jessica and Sam, hugging the tall brunette to her, grinning when she laughed at something Jessica said.

Brady growled and pulled… Julie? Jamie? _Jenny_ … out closer to where the girls huddled together dancing. It didn't take long for Sam to see him glaring, but he wasn't prepared for the anger he saw in her hazel eyes. He didn't think she held grudges. Apparently, he didn't know her as well as he'd have liked.

Jessica pulled Sam's attention back to her. "Ignore him. Remember?"

"He can't hurt you." Amelia said with an encouraging smile.

Sam nodded. "I know. What would I do without you guys?"

"Go insane?" Amelia chimed in with a smirk.

Sam shrugged and ran her hands down Jessica’s back, pulling the girl closer. Cat calls and wolf whistles sounded around them, but the girls ignored them. They’d played this game a time or two before and if they waited long enough, they’d have a willing partner to leave with them for the night. Sam only hoped they'd get to leave sometime soon- Brady knew exactly how to work her nerves and if not for her friends, she'd still be holed up in her dorm studying herself into an early grave.

Amelia only chuckled. “Hey, don’t look now, but, you two might have a taker.” She grinned, seeing Aaron eying them.

Chills ran down Sam's spine when she saw him. She’d remember those eyes anywhere. _Loki_. Years spent as a hunter's daughter had buried instincts swimming to the surface. She eyed him and gasped when he gave her a small but predatory grin. _Had he broken his promise and come looking for her after all_? Given that he was a pagan god, finding her wouldn’t be hard. She only hoped he wouldn’t kill her in front of her friends.

"Hey, guys… I'm not feeling so hot all of a sudden. Think we can leave now?" Sam asked, looking pale as she swayed beside her friends. She could have pat herself on the back for her amazing acting skills.

"What happened?" Amelia wondered while Jessica fawned over her.

Sam shook her head. "I'm not sure… my head feels fuzzy. My stomach hurts too."

Amelia nodded. "Ok, come on, we're leaving Sam." She helped Jessica maneuver Sam to her car and stole the keys after sitting her in the passenger seat.

"You gonna be ok with her? She doesn't look so good." Amelia noted with ill hidden concern.

Jessica nodded. "I'm betting Brady slipped something into her beer earlier when we were distracted. Jackass wants her back… he's the one who thinks she did wrong for leaving him. I mean… what kind of man cheats then asks for the girl he's cheating on to join him with the new girl?!"

“Got me there. He’s an ass for sure though. Ok, I’ll see you two in the morning. Be safe and get her into bed. Night Jess!”

“Oh no you don’t. Sam, lock the doors. I’m gonna walk with Amelia to her car!” She nodded when the brunette did as asked and took the keys in her hand, thumb resting over the alarm button.

Amelia shook her head. “No, no, Jess, I’m fine. It’s just over there!” She huffed when Jessica waved her off, following her to her car anyways.

It gave Loki the perfect opportunity to visit with Sam, earning him a glare for startling the tall brunette. “Hello again to you too, Kitten.”

“Loki! What are you doing here?! You promised!” She hissed, hoping to everything holy that he wouldn't kill her for snapping at him; he was still a god, after all.

Loki shook his head and raised his hands in defense. “I’m not here to see you this time, I swear. Believe it or not, people pray to me from time to time still. I’m here on the request of a young girl… green eyes, brown, frizzled hair and a petite little frame.

“Amelia?!” That was news to Sam. Who knew she believed in the Norse gods.

“She's a pagan... is it that shocking? She worries about her friends. Two in particular that she loves like her own sisters and she hopes that Loki will keep most of the chaos of a horrid breakup from affecting a certain giant's smile.” He grinned.

Sam sighed and shook her head, relaxing into the seat. “You’re different.”

“How?” He raised an eyebrow. Clearly he hadn't expected that from her lips.

She shrugged. “You care.”

“Some destinies are worth changing, kitten. Sometimes the people I meet are just worth it.”

Sam arched an eyebrow. “What’s that mean?”

“You’ll figure it out eventually. See you around, Kitten.”

Loki grinned and vanished with a snap of his fingers before she could correct him, leaving Sam with a bewildered look on her face as Jessica climbed behind the wheel. Sam only shook her head and sighed, wondering how long it would take before she ever had a normal life without the supernatural interfering.


	4. 03- Numb- Linkin Park

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Say what you will, but Linkin Park will always be one of my favorite bands.... so this song will always be one of my favorites... and it's kind of fitting for Sam's state of mind at this point...

03- Numb- Linkin Park

Sam sighed and held tight Jessica’s hand for the length of the ride back to their dorm. She felt numb after the events of the morning and nothing anyone said could make that numbness subside. She’d just buried one of her best friends. To make matters worse, Amelia’s face was plastered over the local news stations and the story had even made national news headlines after discovering a string of murders in the local area that the campus and local police had covered to minimize hysteria. It didn’t help once the students learned that three of their own had already fallen victim to the killer. Soon enough, the Dean of the school issued a campus wide curfew and a mandate to cease all parties or group gatherings until the killer was locked behind bars.

It came as a shock to Sam when two uniformed officers walked into her dormitory and knocked on her door only three days ago. They’d shown her a picture of Amelia and asked if she and Jessica knew the victim. When Sam told them yes and asked what happened, the officers informed her that Amelia was found in an alley with her throat sliced open. They found evidence of sexual assault and they’d yet to find the offender responsible. They’d gone through her phone and found pictures of both she and Jessica and had come to the conclusion that they were either family or close friends- Sam confirmed the later d gasped when they told her another body was still waiting to be identified.

Jessica sniffed in the passenger seat, pulling the grieving brunette from her dark thoughts. The blonde’s breath hitched when she looked through the windshield at the dormitories. Her gaze settled on their friends waiting for them; Even Amelia’s roommate stood next to the small memorial they’d built for her and the three others killed on campus. Sam’s breath hitched when she saw them all waiting to offer comforting hugs or pats on the back; She didn’t want to see them. She didn’t want to feel comfort. She only wanted to wake up from the painful grip of the hellish nightmare she found herself in now. It still hadn’t settled in her mind that one of her best friends had died- been murdered.

Sam shook her head, not seeing any sign of Loki- Anthony Padgett as Amelia knew him- not that she figured she would. He promised swift retribution and Sam made him promise not to tell her what he’d do to the monster responsible for destroying such an innocent soul. As far as she knew, the police were still searching for the offender- but the murders had stopped.

“Come on Sam. Let’s go lay down for a while.” Jessica whispered.

Sam sighed and nodded having seen the reporters sniffing around campus looking for kids to hassle. Amelia was‘ _victim number five in the string of murders assaulting Palo Alto near the University._ ’ She’d been the first female student to die and the news stations had deemed her some kind of small town celebrity because of that. It made both girls sneer anytime a microphone or camera turned their way before ducking their heads in an effort to divert attention from them. They didn’t want to give the dogs any kind of bone for their efforts to gain more fame they didn’t have to begin with.

Sam pulled Jessica along beside her, ignoring the looks of pity from her peers. By the time she finished locking the doors and checking the windows for her warding runes, Jessica lay passed out- more than likely after crying for the fifth time since they’d buried Amelia and returned from the funeral. She jumped and whirled around with a blade in her hands when she felt a hand touch her shoulder. Loki held his hands up in a gesture of peace, trying to ease her frazzled nerves by making himself appear as small and non threatening as possible.

“You scared me, Loki.” She sighed.

He shrugged, not altogether unapologetic. “Wasn’t my intention.”

 _Right_. _She believed that_. _Not_. “Is he gone?” She had to know that much.

“He’s gone.” Sad gold eyes stared back at her as she lowered the weapon and sighed. “I’m sorry kiddo.”

“It’s not your fault, Loki. It’s not like you were a _guardian angel._ They only ever exist in _fairy tales_.” She spat and Loki winced.

“No, they exist, kitten. All angels are all dicks and keep to themselves, but they exist the way pagan gods exist. Just have to believe in ‘em I guess.” He shrugged when Sam only stared at him, her mouth open in something akin to disbelief.

“It figures. I wish they would have helped her. I wish I could have her back, even. I‘d settle for that too. She was like a little sister to me and I miss her more than I care to admit.” She brushed the tears from her eyes and cleared her throat.

“That I can’t do. I’m sorry. I can’t bring people back from the dead. It’s not my place.” He shrugged in apology.

“Would your daughter?”

Loki blinked in surprise. “You remembered?”

Sam shrugged and offered him a small smile. “I took a course my freshman semester for mythology. _Ragnarok_ , Loki? Bit dramatic, don’t you think?” She teased, trying to lighten the tense mood that had settled between them.

He shrugged one shoulder and gave her a lazy smirk. “Not seen the need to destroy the world yet, and I doubt I ever will. That’s between you and I though, kitten.”

“Sam.” She said automatically.

Loki grinned, guiding her to the bed when she fought the yawn trying to escape her lips. “Go to sleep Samshine.”

“I miss her.” Sam whispered, the fact that he’d said her name after she corrected him being missed for the moment.

He kissed the top of her head and sighed. “It‘ll pass with time. You should take a break and clear your head. Maybe some time away from the school will help you cope with her death.”

Sam frowned but didn’t say anything. She couldn’t ignore that he was right about her leaving being helpful. She’d already promised to spend spring break with Jessica at her parents house; She only hoped it would help both she _and_ Jessica survive Amelia’s abrupt absence now. The girls were close and her loss hit hard. With a final sigh, she reached across the bed and took hold of Jessica’s hand before allowing sleep to claim her.

(~_~_~_~_~_~_~)

“Dad?! Hey, dad, stay with me!” Dean clenched the muscles in his jaw tight, trying to force the panic away from his voice as he pressed his hand to the wounds John received from the vampires they‘d been fighting.

John eyed his son and smiled even as tears welled in his eyes. “Find… S-Sammy. You gotta keep her s-safe.”

Dean swallowed and nodded. “Yeah, I promise. We’ve got to get you better though.” He frowned when John gave him the keys to the impala.

“It’s yours. K-keep her s-safe. Tell her I‘m sorry. Sh-she needs to know.” John gasped a final time before the breath left his lungs.

Regret showed in the older Winchester’s eyes. He’d wanted to explain everything to Sam too many times to count. The stubborn streak that had motivated him all his life would kick in and he’d hang up before the phone had a chance to ring a second time. He’d told Dean once he’d turned 16 just what hunted his baby sister and why he‘d trained her so hard and acted so gruff towards her as a child. He then made him swear he’d never breathe a word to Sam just what her life would hold for her. They told her about the demon who’d killed her mother, but not that he wanted her too. She needed to be protected from some of the harsh memories of her past- so John had told Dean. She didn’t need to know about the demon blood that she’d had force fed to her as an infant and she didn’t need to know about the powers buried deep within her mind. Her gifts were dangerous and John had told Dean once that if they couldn’t save her, he’d have to kill her.

Dean blinked away the tears swimming in his green eyes. “Bye dad… I’ll find her and keep her safe. I promise.”

Having a moment of mercy, Dean poured a tank of gas he found over the body of the vampire nest and started the fire that would burn away any evidence vampires existed. He sighed and took a final glance at his dad’s body. He’d burn in the fire too and be granted a hunter’s funeral. With a final shake of his head, he walked out of the door, moving towards the impala- _his_ impala.

He pulled his cell out of his jacket pocket, ignoring the blood still on his fingers, dialed the little used number and waited. “Come on…. Come on, answer the phone.”

“ _Hello?_ ”

“Sammy?”

“ _Dean? You there_?”

He sighed when he realized he’d only whispered her name. He cleared his throat and greeted her again. “Hey uh… Sam. Yeah, I’m here.”

“ _What’s wrong Dean? You sound upset._ ”

“Sammy… I think we need to talk.”

Sam frowned and pulled the phone away from her ear, eying it with disapproval- as if her brother could see the bitch face she offered him. She heard his huff of annoyance- he knew her too well- and rolled her eyes. “ _What’s wrong, Dean? You don’t call unless it’s bad news anymore._ ”

“Sam…. I didn’t call to fight, so please don’t get defensive.” Dean wiped a tear from his eyes and started the engine of the impala.

“ _Dean, what’s wrong?_ ”

“Sammy…. Dad’s dead.”

Sam blinked owlishly as her brained tried desperately to grasp the words that flitted in and out of her mind’s ability to understand what her brother had just told her. Her dad was untouchable- the best of the best in the hunting world. He killed every monster he’d ever come across and other hunters sought after him because of his tenacity and level head (so they knew). She hadn’t even said goodbye. She’d never told him she forgave him for the fight that drove her away from the family. She’d never hear him harping on about gun safety and vigilance in her training.

“Sam?”

“ _H-he’s…. but….how…._ ” She couldn’t even form a coherent question.

Dean understood. The reality of his death hadn’t settled in his own mind yet. “Yeah… uh… vampire nest had more blood suckers than we thought…. One got him bad… he didn’t make it…. Said to tell you….” Dean cleared his throat and bit back tears. “Said to tell you he loved you.”

Sam wiped a stray tear from her cheek. “ _I didn’t get to say I’m sorry…._ ”

“He knew, Sam… he’s our dad…”

Dean’s kindness had her smiling. “ _Yeah… um… look, Dean… can…. Can I talk to you in a while? I’m a Jess’s house… I don’t want her family to worry when they see the waterworks… you know?_ ”

Dean snorted. “You’re such a girl.” He knew they both needed laughter, his heart didn’t feel it though.

Even though she knew he couldn’t see her, Sam offered a weak smile. “ _You’re such a beast._ ”

“Yeah, I’ll call you when I get settled for the night. I’m driving somewhere.”

“ _Let me guess… you made a mess and don’t wanna get caught. How am I not surprised?_ ” Sam chuckled and rolled her eyes.

“Whatever… Bitch.” He smirked.

“ _Jerk. I’ll talk to you later, I promise._ ”

“Bye Sam.”

Sam rolled her eyes when the dial tone sounded before she could tell him goodbye. He’d always done that to her and she loved that he remembered the small things with as much time as had separated them. She sighed and turned her attention back to the clouds, looking for answers to the many rolling questions in her mind.


	5. 04- The Last Night- Skillet

04- The Last Night- Skillet

Sam stared at the phone after hanging up with Dean. He'd just told her that a vampire had killed her father- the same vampire who she’d crossed paths with as a stubborn 15-year- old girl. She hadn‘t even known the coven was _after her_. She sighed and ran her hands through her hair as the events of the entire day played again in her mind.

It started with an unmarked cruiser pulling into her driveway. She and Jessica’s little sister, Cassy, sat on the top steps of the porch laughing about something. The air turned tense when they’d asked to speak to Mrs. Moore. She and Cassy spent ten minutes inside before they watched Mrs. Moore- an unending pillar of strength and poise- crumple to the porch floor. Sam couldn't remember much of their message, only that her best friend had died in a car crash.

_The detectives sighed. "She didn't survive. Her car caught fire and by the time firefighters got to her, the body inside had been too badly damaged. I'm sorry."_

_"It looks like her car was tampered with before her accident. We don't have any leads yet, but we think Jessica's death was intentional."_

_Tears flooded their eyes as one of the detectives pressed a card into Mrs. Moore's hand. "If you have any questions, please, feel free to give me a call. We‘ll be sure to let you know what we find." They said before leaving._

Her mind didn’t register as the hours ticked by her slowly, the morning sun fading to afternoon and then the dusk before the colder temperatures of the evening settled around her. Her body had gone numb to the weather and it wasn’t until a hand pressed onto her shoulder and shook that she emerged from her disbelieving stupor.

"Sam?" The brunette in question looked up, rolling her eyes towards the spot Cassy now stood. She blinked in confusion. _When had it gotten so dark?_   "You've been sitting out here all day. Mom told me to leave you alone… but… I kind of hoped you didn't want to be alone." Cassy told her with a sad smile.

Sam's eyes welled with tears at the quiet confession. She opened her arms to Cassy and kissed the top of her head when said girl curled up at her side. The brunette didn't notice Mrs. Moore standing in the doorway trying to fight back her own tears. Sam's loyalty to Jessica was one of the first things to earn her the woman's trust and love, but her kindness towards Cassy was a close second.

"Thanks, Sam." Cassy whispered.

Sam kissed the top of her head again, both girls laughing some when her stomach growled. Mrs. Moore took that time to bring out a tray of cookies and milk to them. She kissed each of their heads and turned to head back into the house. Sam felt horrible for not noticing that Jessica's father had come home from work early. He nodded from the doorway and wrapped his wife in his arms, leading her to the living room.

"Daddy's happy you're still here too, you know." Cassy whispered.

Sam huffed. "I should have gone with her. She could have made it out of the car! I could have helped her!"

"Don't say that Sam! Please? You're my big sister too, and I would have lost you just like I lost Jessie!" She gasped sitting up to stare at the brunette in abject horror.

Sam pulled the girl- who looked so young and vulnerable- close to her again. She could have been Jessica's twin if she were older. "I'm sorry Cassy. I didn't mean it sweetie. I'm just upset. First Amelia, then the call from my brother earlier… now Jess… it‘s stressful."

Cassy nodded. "I know. I'm sorry I yelled."

"It's alright." Her phone rang in her hands causing Sam to jump. She frowned when she saw the caller ID. "Hey honey, let me get this. It's my brother again, ok? I'll be inside in a few minutes."

Sam pushed the answer button and sighed. "Dean?"

_"Jus wanted to check on ya… tell ya I mish yew..."_

"Dean… why do you sound so… are you drunk?!"

Sam heard him scoff. _"'M not drunk… not yet. 's good shtuff though Sammy! Should come here... can have a parteh!"_

"Dean… please tell me you're not driving anymore. You're in a hotel somewhere, right?"

Dean refused to answer her concerned pleas. _"He's gone Sammy! Yer gone too… got nufin now."_

The brunette sighed. "I'm not gone, Dean. I never _was_ gone. I've been at school, remember? I'm always a phone call away."

 _"You left us!"_ Dean huffed, cursing under his breath when he stumbled into a chair. " _You didn't want us_!"

"Oh geez. Dean, you're still mad at me for that?! I didn't want to hunt! I **still** don't want to hunt!" Sam growled.

She heard Dean stumble again, wincing when she heard him crash into something- a chair from the sounds of it- and curse under his breath. _"Got no choice now! Yellow eyes won't shtop till he gets yew."_

"… What?" Sam couldn't have heard him right.

A sniffle met her ears; Sam had nearly forgotten what an emotional drunk her brother could be. _"Ol' Yellow eyes wants you, Sammy. You're spechal to him. He's been lookin' fer yew. Dad hunted him. Wanted him gone. He killed yer girlfriend, Benny tried to shtopp him…."_

Sam felt her stomach twist into knots. "Who's Benny?! What do you mean, killed my... dammit Dean I hate it when you drink like this! You don‘t make any sense at all!"

_"Yellow eyes went after her! Demon told dad before we ganked his sorry ass... they wanted you to hurt... they tried ta kill me... didja know that Sammy? Dad pulled my ass out in time... coulda got crushed...dad told me ta keep yew safe now."_

Sam glared into the space in front of her. They'd kept things from her. Again. She felt sure that if Dean hadn't been drinking so much, she still wouldn't know any of what he'd just told her. "Tell me where you are! I‘m coming to see you."

_"Sammy… I don't think-"_

"Dean, please? I want to make sure you're alright. You don't sound to good right now. I'm getting worried about you."

He sighed. She could always weasel things out of him when he got too drunk. " _Hawthorne Hotel. Room 112."_

"…..That's a twenty minute drive for me. Stay awake, Dean or so help me…"

Dean huffed. _"Yeah… sure. Bye Sammy. Not like it matters much."_

Sam blinked, not liking his tone. She'd never heard her brother sound so defeated. "See you soon. I promise." She said before heading inside to tell the Moore's what had happened and that she had to leave to go to her brother, who just happened to be in Salem on business with their dad- key phrase for on a hunt.

When they learned that her father had died of an unexpected heart attack, they pulled her into their arms and let her cry. Cassy and Mrs. Moore helped her pack her things and each gave her a comforting hug. They didn't miss the worry in her eyes for her brother. She hadn't lied when she said he sounded way too drunk on the phone and it worried her. Sam waved goodbye with a promise to call soon and drove as fast as she could get away with towards Salem.

(~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~)

Sam took one last glance at the red brick face of the six story hotel her brother had chosen to hole himself up inside of in order to drink himself to death. She shook her head and sighed, brushing off the eerie feeling she got of being watched before pushing through the front doors. Heads turned her way as she strode into the lobby, phone to her ear as she tried to call her brother to meet her. When she failed to make him answer after the sixth try, she moved towards the front desk, ignoring the stares in her determination to get to her brother.

"Hello, welcome to the Hawthorne Hotel. Checking in ma'am?"

Sam froze at the sight of the boy behind the desk. He reminded her of Connor in his appearance. She'd never stopped blaming herself for his death- even if it hadn't been her fault at all. She couldn't have saved him if she'd tried- her wrists still remembered the pain of her struggles to free herself from the ropes. Shaking her head, she pushed the painful memories aside for the moment.

"Um, no, I'm supposed to be meeting my brother, but he's not down here yet. He's in room 112."

The boy smiled and nodded, pressing a few buttons and keying in some information on his computer. "Ah, yes. Mr. Laffite. Shall I call him to let him know you've arrived?"

"Ah, no. That's alright. Could you point me towards his room? I'll go and surprise him. If that's alright, of course." The boy nodded, dazzled by Sam's charming smile. She'd learned to flirt quite effectively during her time away from her brother and father- and she used it to get her way when she needed. She had Jessica to thank for that.

A pang of hurt twisted in her belly as she thought of her best friend. Both of them. Less than a week after Amelia and now the Fates had seen it necessary to steal Jessica away from her as well- apparently by the hands of a demon. She sighed and shook the glum thoughts away. She'd dwell on it later. With a huff, she banged on the door to room 112, growling under her breath about annoying alcoholic older brothers.

The heady scent of alcohol wafted past him as Dean opened the door to glare at whoever had chosen to wake him from his liquor induced sleep. The haze cleared some when he saw his baby sister standing in the hallway. He blinked a few times trying to clear the fog from his head. "Shammeh?! What're yew doin here?" He slurred.

Sam rolled her eyes and shoved her way into the room. She fought to not gag at the sight of all the empty whiskey bottles lying over the bed and small corner table. "Dean, what the hell? Were you trying to drink yourself into a coma? Were you trying to kill yourself?!"

He scoffed. "…No…"

"Right… tell me why I don't believe _one word_ out of your mouth right now?" She sighed.

"Look Sammy, jush sahve it. I dun need yer pity rogjt now." He glared in her direction as she started to throw empty bottles into the garbage can.

She rolled her eyes again and shook her head. "Believe it or not, Dean, you're my brother and I love you to pieces… no matter how the hell much you piss me off sometimes… so just shut the hell up. Now, I'm gonna finish cleaning up, you're going to go into the bathroom and get a shower, and then we're gonna talk. Honestly, you stink to high heaven and it's a miracle no one has died from the smell of you alone. I'll have some aspirin waiting when you're finished."

Dean huffed. "Hold the fuck on Shammy! Who the fuck doya fink you are… I'm a grown assh man!"

Sam gave him a wry look. "You could have fooled me, Dean. Get your ass in the shower or I'll throw you in there with your clothes still on." She snapped.

He glared at her one last time, but knew she'd make good on her threat if he didn't listen. It felt good to have his little sister back close to him- even if it did kill him that he hadn't saved his dad- and that alone had him listening to her demands. He'd been torn up enough admitting that small fact to Sam earlier in the day. He'd then gone out and bought as many whiskey bottles as the store would allow him to before he'd holed himself up in the hotel room. If Sam had come to see him, the rational part of his mind concluded that he'd called her again at some point. He wouldn't complain. Close to him, he could keep her safe.

Sam looked up when Dean walked out of the bathroom with a towel around his waist, clean and mostly sober once again. She sighed when she saw the haunted look in his green eyes. She waited for him to dress then shoved the aspirin into his hand and handed him a glass of orange juice. With a shrug at his arched eyebrow, she waited until he'd swallowed the pills.

"Better?"

Dean shrugged. "Dunno yet. More sober at least."

"You had me worried, Dean." Her voice sounded small and Dean's eyes raised to find hers downcast with unshed tears.

He frowned. "Hey… Sammy… what's wrong?"

He wasn’t prepared for her to rush into his arms with tears streaming down her face. “I can’t lose you too! Dammit Dean, you’re the only family I have **left**!”

Sobriety washed over him like the cold of an arctic wave as her words resonated through his mind. If he’d succeeded in his plan, he would have left her defenseless against the demon hunting her. He swallowed and wrapped his arms around her shaking body. Regret rushed through his body, forcing him to face the haunted face in the mirror he stood in front of.

“I’m so sorry, Sammy. I wasn’t thinking.” He cooed.

“I don’t want to bury my big brother.” She huffed stepping away from him to wipe her face.

He gave her a sheepish smile and nodded. “I love you too, bitch.”

“Jerk.” She snapped back without much thought. “I need to go get my clothes from my car and I also need to call Cassy.”

“Who’s Cassy?” He wondered.

Sam rolled her eyes. “She’s Jess’s little sister.”

“Did you _really_ date Jessica?” Dean wondered with an arched eyebrow.

Hazel eyes narrowed as she turned to see the grinning face of her mostly sober big brother. “If I **did**?”

“Just wondering. She doesn’t seem like your type. Last I remembered, you were into red heads.”

Sam’s eyes widened. “How’d you know about Connor? Wait, never mind. I don’t want to know….” She huffed. “Does it… um… does it bug you that I’m bi?”

It was Dean’s turn to roll his eyes. “You’re my sister and I love you. Who you choose to screw around with-” He winced when she smacked his arm. “ **Ow**! Ok, **date**! _Better_?! **Damn**!” He dodged another swing to his shoulder and huffed. “Who you _date_ isn’t my call… so long as you’re not getting hurt, I don’t care.”

“Ok… I get it. Thanks Dean. I’m gonna go get my clothes, ok?”

By the time Sam made it back to the room after calling Cassy to tell her what happened, Dean had passed out in the bed. With a sigh, she changed into a tank top and shorts and slid into the unoccupied bed. She’d talk to Dean in the morning about hunting with him. She wouldn’t sit idle and let herself be killed by a demon with an agenda. Besides, ‘ _yellow eyes_ ’ needed to pay for taking Jessica’s life.


	6. 05- Voodoo- Godsmack

05- Voodoo- Godsmack

Being a hunter again was something Sam had never dreamed of considering. Now, however, she found herself in a dingy motel with her brother- arguing over one another, of all things- as they tried to explain things to Bobby, who effectively scolded them like the children they were doing their best to impersonate. Sam only glared and turned her back on them with her arms crossed over her chest, muttering obscenities under her breath about immature brothers and mean old men. She hated arguing with Dean, but for the life of her, she didn’t understand why he **wouldn’t** see reason. Her arguments were sound. Besides, weren’t _women_ supposed to win in the arguments anyways?

“I’m telling you… I didn’t take your stupid computer! Maybe **you** should start keeping better track of your _precious boyfriend_!” Dean snapped, irritated that Sam wouldn’t stop accusing him of thievery.

Sam whirled around and narrowed her eyes at him. They‘d had _that_ argument plenty too. He called the laptop a stand in for a real warm body to get under her skin. “The same way I didn’t touch that stupid car, _right_ Dean? And the laptop isn‘t my boyfriend! I‘m not obsessed with it the way you are that tin box on wheels!” She huffed.

“ **Hey**! You leave Baby out of this! You’ve done enough damage to her!”

“Oh **please** , Dean! It’s a damn _car_! Get over yourself, you can‘t marry it, no matter _how_ much you want to! I didn‘t touch it! If I did, I‘d do more than let the air out of the tires! Besides, last I checked, I have my _own_ car, remember?"

Dean scowled and did his best to attempt a ‘bitch face’ to rival his sister, deflating slightly when it didn‘t work and she matched and bested him in the next moment. He threw his arms up in frustration as Sam snickered and didn’t bother to hide her smirk of victory. He rolled his eyes and held his hand out, motioning at Bobby as if to say, ‘ _You see what I have to put up with?!_ ’

Bobby rolled his eyes; he’d heard- _and seen_ \- enough of their useless and never ending argument. “I’m surprised at you two to be honest. Sam, _first off_ , Dean didn’t steal your computer.”

Sam’s eyes widened with her anger. “But-”

Bobby held his hand up to stop her protest before turning to see her brother smirking. “And Dean, _Sam_ didn’t touch your car.”

Sam nodded her head and gave Dean her own smirk. “Yeah! Thanks for setting him straight, Bobby!”

Bobby huffed and rolled his eyes at the two. _Such children_. “If you two bothered to pull your heads outta your asses, it’d be clear enough.” He grizzled.

Dean arched an eyebrow while Sam’s brow furrowed in confusion. “Huh?”

Bobby rolled his eyes again. “What you’re _dealing_ with here.”

“Sure, be specific why don‘t you…” Sam muttered.

“I got nothing.” Dean shrugged in apology.

Bobby huffed at the two again. “It‘s a trickster.” He snapped.

Dean opened his mouth and shut it again. Once more he opened his mouth and crowed, “That’s what I thought!”

Sam eyed him in anger. “ **What**?! No you didn’t! You were _just_ as clueless as I was and you _know_ it!”

“What?! No I wasn’t! I knew it was a trickster!” Dean snapped.

“Oh **please** , Dean! You had no idea what it was at all! Just admit it!”

Bobby shook his head. “I have to say, you two were my biggest clue.”

Sam arched an eyebrow and turned her attention to the man. “How do you mean, Bobby?”

“Yeah, we’re not clues! How did we become clues?!” Dean huffed, causing both Sam and Bobby to roll their eyes.

“Tricksters create chaos and mischief easy as breathing… it’s got you two at each others throats right now to the point you can’t even think straight to avoid you finding out about it! It’s been playing you two like fiddles!”

Dean frowned, his anger growing. He really wanted to find whatever this thing was and gank it for the annoyance it had caused them thus far. “So, what is it then? Spirit... demon? What are we dealing with here?”

Bobby scratched the scruff of his beard. “They’re more like demigods. They’re immortal and create things from thin air as real as you or me. They’ll make them vanish just as fast too.”

“Great so we’re dealing with what… _a playful Hercules_?!” Dean huffed.

Bobby rolled his eyes. “No… I’ve seen their work before. The most prominent one is Loki in Scandinavia but there are dozens more around the world.”

The conversation stopped when Sam inhaled sharply. Bobby and Dean turned to watch her as she swayed where she stood, her complexion paling quickly. She waved off their concern and made her way to the bathroom, closing and locking the door behind her. _Loki_.

A friendly face swam into her mind, unassuming and polite, as she thought about the people she’d already encountered on the case. One person alone had been there to talk to her each and every time. She should have seen it long before now. She should have known right away that something was off in the way he winked and smiled at her- in the way he flirted with her.

_Tricksters can change their appearance at will. They can even change from man to animal but they prefer to stay humanoid._

Bobby’s voice floated through her mind as she thought of the janitor again.

Sam then thought about the victims and what Dean had told her their one connection was as she emptied the contents of her stomach into the toilet. Dean pounded on the bathroom door, demanding answers from Sam while Bobby shouted at him to kindly shut the hell up and let her alone and throw up in peace. Her eyes rolled when Dean tried one more time to get her to open the bathroom door. She ignored them when they shouted through the door about getting food, intent on now ridding her mouth of foul taste of bile.

His name left her lips in a whisper as memories of his face swirled in her mind while she leaned over the sink, cupping water in her hands to rinse her mouth and wash her face. “ _Oh my **god**_ , he’s here!”

A chuckle behind her turned her attention to the fact she could no longer hear Dean or Bobby and she wasn’t alone anymore in the bathroom. The blade she always carried in a holster in the back of her jeans dropped to the tiled floor as she saw a head of blonde hair and honey golden eyes staring at her as she turned around.

“Loki…”

“You called, Kitten?” He leaned against the wall next to the shower stall, and Sam had to suppress thoughts of how good he looked.

She swallowed and shook her head to rid it of those thoughts. "Sam..."

"Of course. How could I ever forget?" He’d not changed since the last time she saw him.

Shaking her head, she pulled herself from her stupor and glared at him. “What the **hell** , Loki?! Why’re you **here**?! You promised me you wouldn‘t follow me and now here you are in the same place I am!”

She got a roll of his honey colored eyes in answer. “Honestly Samshine, that‘s egotistical, even for **you**.” He chastised, smirking when she blushed. “It just so happens that there are people here who needed to be knocked down a few pegs… if you catch my drift.” He pulled a candy bar from his pocket and offered her half, shrugging when she refused. “I would have thought you’d recognize the handiwork… been a while since Stanford, huh…”

She ignored the reminder and crossed her arms over her chest. “Loki, my brother and my uncle are here! They want to kill you! I mean… by rights I should kill you!!! You _killed_ people!”

“And they deserved it too!” He growled, all hints of playfulness gone from his face.

Sam took an involuntary step backwards, reminded for the first time of the night she‘d seen him sending a group of men to their deaths. “Look, I’m sorry I yelled… it’s just...” She trailed off, not entirely sure why she wanted him to leave.

Loki grinned and stepped closer to brush a strand of hair from her face. “Aww, kitten, if I didn’t know any better, I’d think you’re trying to warn me.”

She swallowed and watched his eyes sparkling with mirth. She could get lost in those eyes if she let herself, she knew that. Her rule about never trusting anything supernatural lifted the night he'd kissed her. It wasn't even a real kiss, but he’d wormed his way into her heart just the same. She tried to explain to her dad and brother what happened and how she'd gotten herself free, but she left facts out on purpose. They’d never forgive her if they knew she’d made a deal with him- benign as it was. Her breath hitched when he stepped into her personal space, pulling her body flush to his.

“Loki…I-”

“Don’t worry, kitten. I’ll be fine.” He cupped her cheek and let his thumb run over her full lower lip. “Now… about that kiss…”

She looked into his eyes, her own full of confusion… she hadn’t said anything about him kissing her. “But I-”

“I’m a **god** , kitten… you didn’t have to say a word. It  **is** your choice though… remember?” He tried to hide the amount of affection in his words with a smirk, but Sam had seen through it.

Hazel eyes widened as the soothing and dulcet tones of his voice washed over her ears, pushing away everything around her. She licked her suddenly dry lips, catching the tip of his thumb in the process, and watched him, weighing the options in her mind. His name came out as a whisper, barely heard over the din of her pounding heart. “Loki…”

His lips barely grazed hers. “Sam…tell me to stay away from you…”

Her head shook, her mind not fully comprehending his use of her given name over his favored nickname, ' _kitten_.' “What if I didn’t want you to?”

“I guess you still have the favor of a god, kitten.” He mused.

“And if I ever wanted more than that?” She wondered, trying to figure out where the words had come from.

Loki blinked in surprise. Even after hearing the thoughts rolling through her head, the question had taken him off guard. She couldn't be falling for him. _Could she_? He placed a kiss to her cheek- ever so close to her lips- and shimmered out of existence. The silence settled around her and Sam let her thoughts run wild. Why did he affect her so much? Why had she even said that she wanted more from him? What did she _have_ with him? Why did she want to spend time with him? She hardly _knew_ him!

“Yo Sam! You still in there?! You got five minutes before I break the door down! Sam? Sammy? It‘s not funny anymore!” Her brother’s voice crashed her back to reality with the speed of a meteor hitting the earth.

With a start, she realized an hour had passed already since she‘d locked herself in the bathroom. She sighed and shook her head, trying to clear away the fog that had settled over her mind. “Y-yeah! I’m fine… just uh… something I ate, I guess….” She opened the door and gave Dean a weak smile.

“You should try to drink something.” Bobby said while holding an orange Gatorade out to her. She smiled- he’d remembered her favorite color even.

“I didn’t mean to startle you.”

Dean rolled his eyes. “Yeah, well… I got rabbit food for you… think you can eat?”

“Can try, I guess.” She shrugged, hiding the smile that started to bloom on her lips. Dean would never cease being a care taker where Sam was concerned. He’d done it since he was only five and the instinct to ensure her safety never left him- even as they both matured into adults.

Bobby only shook his head. “Scared the hell out of your brother… don’t do it again.” He huffed.

Sam hid a smile, reading between the lines of his words that he himself was glad she wasn't on death's door knocking. “Sure, Bobby.” She said, sitting down next to him. She picked up her fork and started picking at her salad, trying to keep her mind off of their current case.

Luck wasn’t on her side, however, as Dean washed down his bite of hamburger with a long draw from his beer. “So how do we kill this trickster thing, Bobby?”

“They’re hard to kill, if we’re being honest. Only way I know to kill em is to use a stake covered in their victim‘s blood and drive it through the heart.”

Sam paled again at the thought of seeing Loki dead and gone. When she noticed Bobby and her brother staring at her, she swallowed down another bite of food and forced herself to remain calm. She couldn’t let them know that she knew who their target was.

“So what do they look like?” Dean wondered.

Sam frowned. _So much for that_. “They take on any form they like. They’re mostly human though.” She shrugged.

“So this thing could be anyone? _It could be anything_?!” Dean growled in his frustration.

Bobby hummed and nodded his head in agreement. “They like to stay close by, if that helps… they take pride in their ‘ _lessons_.’”

Dean’s eyes lit up. “I can name one person who’s been near here the whole time! Sam… you up to uh… erm…. I saw him down at the same bar we talked to that alien abduction kid…” He eyed his sister nervously.

Sam sent him a glare. "No!"

"Oh come on Sam! He'll talk to you! Look at how much he's flirted with you already!"

Sam let a shiver race down her back in memory of some of his more heated stares. Thankfully, she played it off as disgust in the eyes of her brother and Bobby. “If you think I’m going to flirt with some grubby, handsy janitor with lame pick up lines… you are out of your **mind** , Dean Winchester!” She snapped, her eyes narrowed. _Just play along, Sam. If they think you’re not willing, he stands a chance!_

Bobby shook his head. “ _Must be that time of the month_.” He muttered to Dean, forcing something between amusement and a grimace to blossom on the younger hunter‘s face. He didn’t expect Sam to hear it, however, and looked away when she glared at him. “Look, Sam… I get that you’re not uh… that you’re upset… but… the case is almost finished. You won’t have to kill the guy… Dean and I can do that… we just need you to distract him… so we can make sure he is the actual trickster… don’t wanna gank the wrong thing, right?”

Sam’s eyes narrowed at the older hunter. “Fine… ugh! Give me ten minutes!” She snapped before storming to her duffel bag, grabbing it and closing herself into the bathroom.

When she let herself out again, Dean nearly choked on his own tongue. The little black dress she wore barely covered her thighs and cleavage. The fabric clung to her curves and exposed far too much of her back. Even her makeup looked… he had to shake his head. “What the _hell_ is **that**?!”

Sam hid a snicker under an unamused smirk. "It's called a _dress_ , Dean."

"No way! You're not wearing that! Go change! You looked fine before!" Dean growled, crossing his arms over his chest, even moving to stand in front of the door for good measure. He couldn't believe the gall of his little sister. She'd have every man in the bar panting after her if she wore that to meet the janitor for drinks.

Bobby only arched an eyebrow but wisely stayed quiet. Sam only offered her brother a cruel smirk. She didn’t look like the little girl he’d help to train anymore. She was a woman, fully capable of taking care of herself from the looks of things. He only shook his head, wondering what John would say if she’d tried to walk out of the motel room with him here.

“ **You** wanted me to talk to him… I’m _not_ talking to him in sweatpants and a tank top, Dean. Like it or not… I’m **not** 15 anymore. Now shut up, move away from the door and let me leave, or go talk to the guy _on your own_. Your choice.”

Dean sighed. “I don’t like this… I'm stating that now.”

“You’ll survive.” She grabbed her purse, checked her makeup one more time and left in a flounce without so much as a look back over her shoulder. Bobby only patted Dean’s shoulder and closed the door.

~_~_~_~_~_~_~

The auditorium lay dark and quiet as Dean and Bobby crept through the doors. Sam had returned to them after two hours, looking happier- maybe even… laid back?- with a healthy dose of information for them and the heavy stench of whiskey on her breath. All he knew was, she finally agreed with him; the janitor was Loki. How she’d weaseled any information out of him, she hadn’t said, but while she stayed behind at the hotel to pack their things, he and Bobby had made their way to dispose of the trickster.

“Stay here… you can surprise him after I get him talking.” Dean whispered.

Bobby nodded and handed him a stake. “Be careful, kid. Sam’ll kill me if you get hurt.”

Dean smirked. “Yeah yeah.” He rolled his shoulders and strolled down the aisle. He paused when he saw the man in question sitting in one of the front rows.

“Took you long enough… I was beginning to think that partner of yours convinced you to just leave.” Loki smirked.

“Why would we leave? The job’s not done yet.” Dean arched an eyebrow.

Loki eyed him, taking stock of the hunter in front of him. If he squinted, he could see the reasons heaven desired him. “True, but… I was hoping we could come to a compromise. See… your partner… convincing little minx, though she is… didn’t do such a great job- if you ask me… she only got the information I wanted her to have…”

Dean growled. He didn’t like the way this thing talked about his sister; Sam wasn't some conquest, and she definitely wasn't a minx. The smirk on Loki’s face didn’t sit well with him either. “Don’t matter… you’re still gonna die.”

“Maybe one day… but not today… see… you’re here alone. And I’m a god…”

“Not alone… and I can still kill you.” Dean grinned and pulled out a stake.

Loki’s eyebrow raised. “Someone’s done homework. Hm… how’s this then?” He snapped his fingers and turned his eyes towards the back rows of the auditorium where a chainsaw wielding killer stood close to Bobby. “I don’t want to hurt you two, I like you, honestly. Just… turn the other way while I skip town, and all this will have been a bad dream.”

Dean shook his head. “I can’t do that… I mean… I like your style… but…. You’re killing people.”

“Please! Those guys had it coming to ‘em. Straight, grade A douche bags! You can’t tell me they didn’t deserve some kind of punishment!”

“Dean!” Bobby’s shout snapped him from the bubble the trickster had started weaving around them.

Dean frowned. “Look… just… I’m sorry, ya know?” He lunged forward, his fist raised to punch the trickster’s jaw. It never made contact as Dean got knocked backwards. When he looked up, a blonde stood with her arms around Loki and a brunette stood in front of him checking her nails.

“What can I say? I’m a loved man.” Loki grinned and pulled a candy bar from his pocket. He sat back and crossed his left ankle over his right knee, cheering and laughing at the fight as Dean struggled to fend the women off of himself. Bobby fared only a little better against the chainsaw.

It took both hunters another ten minutes before the opportunity struck. With a grunt of hard earned effort, Dean plunged the blood tipped steak through the heart of Loki. He smirked at the look of shock crossing the god's features before he dropped sideways into the seat behind him. The illusions shimmered out of view and the once bright auditorium faded black. Bobby offered Dean a pat on the back before the two made their way out to their parked cars.

"Well, that was fun." Dean mused as he opened the door to his beloved Baby.

Bobby nodded and made his way to his car. "Sam should be calm when you get back... I wouldn't suggest provoking her right now." He warned.

Dean nodded. "Yeah... Like I'm gonna give her a reason to shoot... It's gonna be a fun week."

Bobby chuckled. "Take care of yourselves. Don't go so long without calling me."

"Sure, Bobby. Thanks for the help." Dean waved as Bobby passed him in the car before hopping into the Impala and making his way back to the motel room and Sam. He never noticed a figure watching him from the shadows of the auditorium, intent on finding the comfort of a soft pillow and warm sheets as soon as he was able.

Loki only smirked. Sam was one hell of an actress if she'd fooled the old hound of a hunter and her brother both. When he'd watched her walking into the bar wearing her little black dress it had taken everything in him to not whisk her away to a private island and keep her there for the rest of her days. He knew logically that she was human and therefore expendable in comparison to himself, but something about her had captured his attention and he'd be damned if he would leave her alone now. Promise or no, he'd see her again.

Maybe then he'd tell her his secret. He only hoped she wouldn't be too pissed at him for it after that. With a final shake of his head and the snap of his fingers, he fixed any damage done during the fight in the auditorium, vanished the duplicate of himself and left as silent as he'd come. He had another town to see to, after all.


	7. 06- A Dream Within A Dream- Nox Arcana

06- A Dream Within A Dream- Nox Arcana

Dean eyed his little sister in equal parts concern and frustration as she slept in the passenger seat of the impala. Sam hadn't talked much since they'd killed the trickster, but after her brief tryst with Madison- the werewolf in hiding- she’d fallen back into her head again. She didn't tell him what bothered her, only that she needed time to set things right in her mind. Dean thought it had more to do with Jessica's death than the trickster or Madison, but he didn't want to bring up the blonde and cause Sam more undue pain. He sighed and shook his head, opting to turn up the radio as Metallica blared through the speakers. Sam wouldn't complain when she woke up; She never did.

Sam shifted in her seat, take notice first of the quiet, second of the fact the car wasn’t moving. She blinked the sleep from her eyes and sat up that much straighter to take note of her surroundings. She frowned when she felt her phone vibrating in her pocket and struggled through the fog of sleep to pull it from the snare of fabric that held it tight.

“lo?” 

A chuckle sounded from the other end and caused Sam’s mind to jolt from sleep to wakefulness. “ _Hello to you too, kitten_.” 

Only one person ever called her that name. _But he’s dead._ “…Loki?” 

“ _So they call me_.” 

“But… you died…” 

“ _Can’t trick a trickster, Samshine. It’ll take more than a stake to the heart to end me… just so you know_.” 

She frowned at the phone as though he could see it. “Loki… how’d you survive? I mean… Dean told me he left you in that auditorium dead…”

“Geez princess…. I can tell you’re just **so** happy to hear I’m alive and well.” 

Sam jumped, her hand reaching for the knife she kept tucked between the seat and the center console of the car. A gasp left her lips when she saw the god in question sitting next to her with a playful smirk dancing over his face. She swallowed, forced her breathing to even itself and shook her head. “You’re real, right?” 

Loki’s eyebrow raised. Of all the things to say, he’d not expected that to be one of them. “ _Should_ I be fake?” 

A blush colored her cheeks. “I don’t know… I’ve had some... weird dreams lately.” 

“Well if you’d stop watching the _porn_ on your computer all the time-”

“ _Loki_!” Sam’s eyes widened with undignified shock. 

He smirked at her, his eyes twinkling with mirth. “I’ve seen your hard drive, Sam-I-Am… have a thing for blondes and red heads- eh?” 

Her arms crossed over her chest, unintentionally giving him the perfect view of the black lace bra she wore under her tank top. He only smirked when she caught his line of sight and huffed, trying to fix her top to make it harder for him to see anything. She only succeeded in showing off the deep red straps of the bra causing Loki to waggle his eyes at her. 

It took her a moment of silence to situate herself just right. “I’ve seen…people…things in my dreams…it always comes true…” She sighed and stopped talking, her eyes cutting down to where her hands lay in her lap. 

“You’re having premonitions?” The surprise in his voice caused Sam to cast a shy glance his way. 

“You can leave now… you won’t offend me. I already know I’m crazy… and even Dean still has moments when he doesn’t believe me.” She shrugged and tried to write it off with indifference, but Loki saw the sadness in her eyes. 

Loki sighed. “It’ll take more than that to run me off, Kitten. You should know that by now. Besides, we all have secrets to keep. Maybe someday soon I’ll tell you mine.” He laid a kiss to her cheek and left her sitting locked in her thoughts. 

Dean found her staring out the windshield glass window ten minutes later. He arched an eyebrow and climbed into the driver’s seat. “Have another dream?” He smirked when Sam jumped.

“When’d you get back?” 

“Just now… found you staring into space.” 

“Oh…” She couldn’t say much to that. 

Dean rolled his eyes. “I got you rabbit food.” 

Sam rolled her eyes. “Only **you** would turn your nose up at healthy food, Dean. Those burgers are going to _kill_ you one day.” She huffed. 

Dean smirked. “Yeah, if a monster doesn’t kill me first.” 

“Don’t start with me.” She warned him. 

His hands raised in surrender. “So… you have another dream?”

“It’s weird…. I haven’t had _any_ dreams lately. Not since the Djinn at least.” She gave him a shrug and a half smile. 

Dean eyed her. “No visions of death? No feelings of something out there calling you? No nothing?” 

“I swear. Nothing. I don’t know what it means, but I’m taking it as a good sign right now.” She sighed and bit into her salad, smirking when Dean’s nose wrinkled. 

“Well, let’s get going… we’ve got a while before we get to the next hunt.” 

Sam rolled her eyes. “Yeah… thrills.”

~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~

Dean nudged his sister, smirking when she growled under her breath and cracked an eye open. They’d stopped outside a café for food and Dean felt like presenting Sam with the chance to stretch her legs after being confined to the cramped car for little over six hours. She shook her head when he hung his head out the drivers’ side window and told her to grab a piece of apple pie for him; she knew it was coming- he’d live on the sweet treats if he could- however, she didn’t deny his request. She only waved him off and walked through the front door. 

Right away, the hairs on the back of her neck stood on end and a gut feeling stirred within her telling her to run. With the trained eyes of a hunter, she took in the occupants of the café and noted every door and exit. She counted three exits and four different doors to areas where people may lurk. The waitress behind the bar took her order and smiled as she handed Sam her change. It wasn’t until she moved to leave that Sam got side-tracked.

Sitting at a booth close to the bathrooms, a group of four men watched her every move. The tallest one sent her a devious smirk, rising the hairs on Sam’s neck and sending warning bells ringing through her mind. As a unit the men stood and shuffled towards her. To the casual onlooker, they could have been offering her the chance to leave first; to another hunter, they’d spotted their next victim. 

Feeling the heady weight of her gun in the waistband of her jeans, Sam watched as one by one the rest of the patrons in the café turned towards her. Each of their eyes had turned black. She’d become the main source of entertainment for demons. _Wonderful. Just what she didn’t need._ Snickers met her ears as she tensed, waiting to see who’d deal the first blow. Weighing her options with the calculated mind of an experienced hunter, she chose to try and flee; too many variables remained for her to try and fight inside- too many places remained where a demon might hide.

She took two steps towards the nearest door before time froze around her. One minute she saw men moving towards her, trying to block her exit, the next minute she stood looking up at Loki with his arms around her waist. He gave her a smirk and a wink then vanished with her in tow. The only thought in her mind was how pissed Dean would be when he realized his baby sister was gone from right under his nose- again.

“You know, Sam-a-lamb, we’ve _got_ to stop meeting like this.” Loki teased when he sat her down on a park bench three states away.

Sam blinked slowly, trying to get her bearings. She finally turned to him and stared right into his eyes. Loki had saved her life- _for a second time_ \- and now wanted to joke about them meeting like they did. 

“You… but I… and we… and those people… but… oh _hell_ … Dean is going to be pissed.” 

Loki arched an eyebrow. “I’m so glad you retained your ability to talk.” He deadpanned. 

Sam sighed. “You just saved my life… again.” 

“Ten points to Gryffindor!”  He pretended to cheer and even threw confetti in the air around them. 

“Loki! I’m serious! You knew those people were demons! I just can’t figure out _how_. Or why you’d risk your neck for some little hunter who walked head first into such an obvious trap.”

Loki couldn’t believe the words he was hearing from her mouth. “Kitten… I’ve told you before you’re not just ‘ _some little hunter’_ to me. I knew they were demons because I’m a god… and…” 

Sam watched him biting his lip. “And?” 

“If I told you… If I shared this with you… you’d have such a target on your hide… but, kitten… there’s just something about you.” 

“Loki?” She sat down facing him on the bench, waiting for him to gather his thoughts. 

“There’s a _whole_ lot going on that you don’t understand yet. You and your brother… you two are **so** much more special than you could ever imagine. Your gifts are already manifesting which just proves how special you are, kitten. I know about the demon you and Dean are hunting and I know what he did to you as an infant. I know that he killed your parents and that you and Dean want revenge on him for it.” 

Sam stared at him in shock. “How in the _world_ could you know about that, Loki?” 

“I’m a god. I hear rumors spread through the Christian communities as well as through the pagan circles. I know the angels won’t do a thing about it either- before you say it, I told you… they’re all assholes. I can help you though. Sam… I can offer you my protection.” 

Surprise danced over her face, but not at his offer for protection. “You called me Sam.” She whispered it with such awe that he couldn’t help but chuckle.

“Will you let me help you?” 

“Dean’s gonna be so pissed. I’m not supposed to make deals with supernatural beings… it’s against every rule there ever was for hunters…” 

Loki shrugged. “He’ll survive, I’m sure. Besides, remember… hunters were pagans once… I know what deals are safe to make. This one is contract free, I swear.” 

A giggle left her mouth. “He’s gonna have a conniption fit because I didn’t steak you first and try to find answers after the fact.” 

“It wouldn’t hurt me.” Loki shrugged. 

Hazel eyes danced with confusion as she watched him. “All the lore we ever found says that a steak to the heart will kill you, Loki.” 

“Test the theory sweetheart.” He grinned and handed her a wooden steak with thick red liquid coating the tip. “My latest student.” He felt the need to explain even though she guessed what it was already. 

“I’m not going to- _LOKI_!” She gasped when he grabbed her hand and plunged the wood into his chest. “Oh my… You’re not dead… how… but that should have… what _are_ you?!” 

Loki sighed. “I’m not **just** a god, sweetness… but I’m not ready to tell you all my secrets yet.” 

“You don’t have to tell me now, just… say you will some day?” She gave him a shy smile. 

He smiled and tucked a stray piece of hair behind her ear. “I think I can live with that.” 

“What about Dean? Isn’t he in danger too? Will you protect him like you’ll protect me?”

Loki rolled his eyes. “You two have attachment issues, you know that?” 

“Loki… can you protect him too? _Will_ you protect him?” 

Loki sighed. “Can you trust me to keep you and your brother alive and under my protection from what’s gunning for you?” 

Sam ran her fingers over the hole in his shirt where the wood had pierced his flesh. The skin underneath the fabric looked un-blemished, free of injury. She swallowed and searched his eyes for any evidence of dishonesty. When she found none, she nodded. “I think I’ve always trusted you.” 

He pulled her closer to him, watching her face for any sign of discomfort, and placed her hand flush over his heart. “What is it about you kitten? I just can’t think straight when I’m near you.”

Sam licked her lips and stared into his eyes as a faint smile spread across her lips. “The feeling’s mutual Loki.” She couldn’t speak above a whisper, afraid that if she did, she’d wake up from a beautiful daydream. 

“Sam… can I kiss you?” He was almost too afraid to ask; afraid she’d reject whatever they’d begun to build before it had a chance to start. 

She felt his heart quicken beneath her hand and wrapped her loose arm around his waist in way of a silent answer; She wanted to ground herself for fear of floating away from the comfort he offered. “I’ll be so mad if you don’t.” 

His kiss was whisper soft, a feint brush of his lips against hers, but Sam still felt her knees weaken- even from where she sat on the bench beside him. A near inaudible whine left her throat and her hand fisted itself in the fabric of his shirt causing Loki to release a pleased hum- he liked the effect he had on her. With determined and slow movements, he tilted his head closer to hers and built the pressure against her mouth until their tongues gave way to a battle of dominance. Another minute of bliss and he could relive the feeling of those petal soft lips for eternity.


	8. 07- It's Not My Time- 3 Doors Down

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I can't apologize enough! Life and chaos are the usual suspects for the loooooong delay. I will promise that I'll finish this, and hopefully soon. I have an amazing friend and Twin who promised to torment me with one-shots of murder to one of my favorite characters if I don't finish... so... motivation... under duress... but... motivation nonetheless. Anyway... gimme feedback? Lemme know how much it's loved or hated!  
> ~LK

07- It’s Not My Time- 3 Doors Down

 

Sam sighed as she looked across the table where her brother usually sat inhaling his food at a rate she thought sure would cause an explosion in his stomach; she managed to leave him sleeping in their motel room for once and felt a smug satisfaction for the small victory. She could only pick at her food, too distracted to consume the nutrients it would offer her body. A long talk with Loki had too many errant thought dancing through her head. She rubbed her fingers against her temples, trying in vain to reduce her growing headache.

_Loki. Norse god of chaos. Resident trickster. Tentative friend. Definite sexual obsession as of late. Yeah, she was screwed._

Sam groaned. Why did she have to fall for the all the wrong ‘ _types_?’ Why couldn’t she have a normal obsession like the guy who _played_ Loki… why couldn’t she remember his name? Tom something? Another shake of her head and two more bites of food found her stomach rolling in more unease as her stress bloomed anew.

Loki told her the demon who’d trapped her wasn’t lying about her powers- the reason behind them at any rate- after Dean rescued her from an abandoned town meant to house a no-holds-barred, to-the-death, fight for her life against the other children who had blood force fed to them as infants. Andy and his brother, Max, Jake, Ava, Lily- all faces that wouldn’t leave her mind. So many times, she wanted to wake herself from the nightmare she thought she’d gotten herself dropped into, and so many times, she found herself pinching the skin of her arm only to realize she wasn’t dreaming.

“What’s up, buttercup?”

She sighed and rolled her eyes to the now occupied seat across from her. “Hi Loki.”

Loki smirked. “You think any harder and steam will start pouring out of your ears, Samshine.” He grinned.

“Sam.” She huffed.

“What’s wrong, Sammykins?” He smirked at her annoyed scowl.

“Dean won’t leave me alone… he’s watched me almost non-stop since he found me laying on the ground. I told him what happened- what I remember anyway. He just… it’s like he’s scared something else is going to hold me hostage.”

Loki arched an eyebrow. So, she didn’t remember dying, nor did she remember her brother begging for anyone to help her, then making a deal and selling his soul for her life. “I see.” He’d killed the demon too late and Dean sold his soul to a demon for the return of his little sister.

Sam rolled her eyes. “It’s aggravating. He won’t talk to me right now, and I know something is going on.”

“Is it now?” He gave her a grin when she sneered at his question.

“Fine then, don’t believe me. I know you don’t like my brother.” She huffed.

“It’s not that, kitten. I don’t think you should worry your pretty little head about your brother right now. We have bigger fish to fry.”

“Please don’t remind me!” She huffed.

Loki grinned. “And here I thought you enjoyed my company.”

Sam sighed, threw some money down on the table and shook her head before standing. “It’s not that. I like spending time with you, I do, it’s just… I can’t help but think I’m cursed somehow. I never wanted my life to be this complicated.”

“I told you years ago, kitten, some destinies are set in stone. Others- like yours- are worth getting changed.”

“You keep talking about destiny, yet you tell me _nothing_ of what you know.” She huffed as they walked outside.

“In due time. You still have yet to explain to your brother why a pagan god that he thought he killed is hanging around his kid sister.” Loki said with a smirk. “Or that you’re daydreaming about said pagan god.”

Sam’s eyes widened as a blush crept over her cheeks. “I thought you said you don’t read my thoughts without my permission!”

Loki smirked. “Some thoughts are too easily projected, kitten. Besides, you just admitted to it!”

“You tricked me!” She couldn’t fight the grin crossing over her lips.

He shrugged. “Trickster, remember?”

Her phone chirping in her pocket quelled the playful banter and brought a sigh to her lips when she checked the message. She sat herself behind the wheel of her car and huffed her annoyance. “Dean woke up and saw me gone. He’s having a melt down and wants me back in my prison cell.”

Loki rolled his eyes. “It sounds like your brother could use a few good pranks in his life.” He muttered. He smirked when she arched an eyebrow at him after he’d climbed into the passenger seat.

“Yeah, well… I guess it’s a good thing I’m taking him pie. He’d never forgive me for leaving otherwise.” She huffed.

Loki grinned. "The way to a man's heart."

“Hey, Loki?” She asked after a minute of silence.

“Hm?”

“Do you think… could you maybe… would you show me how to control this?” Sam wondered.

“You’re doing ok so far. Careful though, you’re supposed to turn soon.”

Sam huffed. “You _know_ what I mean. Could you help me learn to control these powers?”

Loki sighed and turned to study Sam as she drove towards the hotel room. “I’ll think about it. Part of me wants to tell you that they’re dangerous, but I know better than to try and sway you against it. So, I’ll make you a deal instead.”

“That’s never a phrase I want to consider…” She mused, watching him from the corner of her eye.

“You give me your spare time and I’ll try to help you learn control.”

Sam parked her car next to the impala and huffed as she climbed out. “Is that all?”

Loki shrugged. “I never said it had to be horrible.”

“All you want is my spare time?”

“Well that and tell him about the demon sniffing around you like a bitch in heat.”

Sam sighed and shook her head wondering how much weirder Loki could get. She never noticed Bobby’s truck sitting three spots down in the parking lot. “I don’t know how much spare time I’ll have, but yeah. I’ll give you my spare time.”

Loki grinned. “Then I guess we have a deal, huh.” He mused.

“Any chance to steal a kiss.” She teased before pecking his cheek. “I’ll keep the demon at arm’s length too…”

Another grin crossed his lips as he watched Sam getting out of her beloved car. “That’s all I ask, Samshine.” He snorted and grinned when she stuck her tongue out at him in retaliation; if his brothers could see him now. Of all the beings, he’d fallen for a human.

~_~_~_~_~

“-tell Sam you sold your soul to save her life, Dean! She needs to know!”

“I won’t! She’s alive and well, Bobby! She’s happy! More important, she’s safe!”

“You call it safe with a pagan god hanging over her shoulder near 24-7?! Wake up Dean! Don’t be a damn fool about this! You know he’s a danger magnet!”

Sam blinked in shock as she opened the door to see her brother and the man she considered an uncle facing off near the beds. “You did _what_?”

“Is _that_ what you think of me?”

The men whirled around, both looking chastised and shocked to see not only Sam, but Loki as well. Bobby looked shocked to see the god standing so comfortably close to Sam, while Dean looked ready to spew fire and nails in his direction. They watched as Sam walked into the room, closed the door and sat the food down.

“I didn’t think you’d be back so quick.” Dean muttered.

“I see… so you didn’t have any intention of me overhearing Bobby yelling that you sold your _soul_ to save me?” Sam asked, her voice calm save for the fire in her eyes.

Even Loki knew that beneath the calm exterior, Sam had a fire of aggression brewing. Dean inhaled and released the same breath just as slow. “Sam… I... you were dying… I couldn’t just let it happen! When I let him close to you… you were gone…”

“Him?” She narrowed her eyes, wanting clarification.

Loki sighed. “Me, kitten. You know the drill. I can’t bring a soul back to life.”

“So… I died?”

Bobby refused to look her in the eye. “Yeah, Sam. Three days earlier.”

“Your watch dog wouldn’t let me out of his sight. Something about a promise to you.” Dean growled.

Sam eyed Loki, noticing he wouldn’t look at her. “So, how’d you get away?”

“Chucklehead stabbed me in the chest with a wooden stake. Hurt like a bitch too.” Loki growled, narrowing his eyes when Dean smirked. “I didn’t think he’d do something that stupid. Demon deals are binding- even for me.”

Three sets of eyes watched as Sam sat down at the small kitchenette table. She’d been markedly calm and collected through most of their explanation, and they waited on baited breath for her to explode. Dean couldn’t blame her, looking at it from her view, it was an exceedingly idiotic thing to do, but it his mind, he’d do it repeatedly if it meant keeping her safe.

“I can’t even…. how could you… don’t you know how stupid that was, Dean?! Do you know how selfish it sounds to hear you tell me you sold your soul to bring me back to life?! How long did they give you?!” She hissed.

Dean swallowed. “A year.”

“A year. One year, Dean?! You’re going to tell me that my life is worth one year?!”

“ **Yes**! Dammit, Sam! I failed you! It was my job to protect you! Instead you got killed! You died… _in my arms!_ ”

Sam stared at her brother with tears welling in her eyes. The tension creeping through the silence was nearly unbearable before she launched herself into Dean’s arms. A grunt left his lips as he shifted his stance to remain standing as he caught her. Loki and Bobby watched, each of them in different states of awe at the rare display of affection between the siblings.

“We’ll figure it out, Dean. I promise.”

Dean only swallowed and nodded. “Sam… listen… I just-”

Sam shook her head, sighed and pulled away from Dean in favor of curling up beside Loki on the couch with her arms around her knees. She wasn’t in the mood to hear him try and placate her. Hurt, anger, sorrow and fear warred within her until she felt herself diving into a tailspin of emotions that she only wanted to jump away the cockpit to escape from. She also hated the deep rooted jealousy that wormed its way inside, whispering that at least after Dean was gone she could walk away from hunting for good.

“You doin ok Sam-I-am?”

“I’m not sure if I should be pissed and never talk to him again or be grateful that he’s here and you two are in the same room together without killing each other.”

“You know, they both tried to stake me again when they saw me.”

Sam arched an eyebrow. “Why does that not surprise me?”

“They care about you.” He nudged her leg. “A lot of people do.”

She grinned. “You saying you care too?”

“More than you know, Sam.” He whispered loud enough that she had to strain to catch what he said. He grinned when wide hazel eyes turned to stare at him.

“Loki… what…” She never had a chance to finish the sentence before he crushed his lips to hers in a heated kiss that stole the breath from her lungs. In the back of her mind, she had to wonder why she didn’t hear screaming and pulled away to look at the pagan god beside her.

“So, I fiddled with time a little. To them, we’re just sitting on the couch… I’ll let you know what was said but… I don’t want to give anyone a heart attack just yet for you being in my lap.” He grinned.

“But I’m not-” She squealed when he dragged her across the empty space between them and settled her over his thighs.

“You were saying?”

She chuckled. “You’re saying too much.” She teased before tapping him playfully on the nose. Her kisses to his cheek and the corner of his lips were slow and sweet- almost shy- and she grinned when he chased her mouth with his own.

“And you say I’m the tease, kitten.” He pouted when she refused to kiss him again.

Sam knew he wasn’t upset, the sparkle of laughter in his eyes was too bright. Instead, she wrapped her arms around his neck and leaned her forehead against his. “Don’t be sad…I’ll behave, I promise.”

Loki smirked. “You know, Samshine…” He chuckled when she squealed as he moved suddenly to pin her to the couch cushions. “I’d really rather you didn’t.” He purred in her ear before claiming her lips in a searing kiss.

The angry tension she’d gathered around her after hearing her brother and Bobby talking melted away in a tidal wave, inviting a new kind of tension to pool within her. Sam couldn’t remember a time when she’d ever had the breath knocked out of her by a single kiss, but Loki was intent on doing just that. Her arms tightened around his neck and a whimper left her lips when his mouth left hers to trail hot kisses down her neck. He was fast becoming her new addiction, his kisses a brand of heroine that she’d not willingly part with ever again.

“Sam…”

She watched him as he hovered over her, wondering how tight the grip on his control still was. She shifted her hips and released a breath when she felt the proof of his desire for her through the denim jeans he wore. The deep rumbling groan that danced over the skin of her neck from his lips caused shivers to race down her spine as she pulled his lips back to hers. She was moving closer towards the edge of bliss, she just wasn’t there yet. A whimper left her lips when she felt his hands run over her chest, pinching her nipple though the material of her top. Her mouth was torn from his as her head tilted backward and Loki took it as an invitation to attack the skin of her neck with his lips; He smirked against the silky column her flesh when she whimpered his name.

“Do you know what you do to me?” He whispered into her ear. “I think about you all the time Sam... what it would feel like to fuck you until you scream my name...” His husky voice wove through her body, sending shock waves of pleasure to her core.

She whimpered in protest when he peppered kisses up the column of her neck and across her face after pulling his hips away from hers. “Loki…don’t stop… please.”

“Come on Sam… back to reality. Dean-o’s getting worried.” Loki mused.

Confusion danced over her eyes before they widened in shock. Did Dean know what they’d just done?

“Trust me, Sam… I’m not that cruel. I promise, it looks like you’re just lost in your thoughts.” He placed a gentle kiss to her forehead and smiled. “You’re beautiful.”

She closed her eyes and sighed, basking in the wonderful sensations of pleasure still running through her body. When her eyes opened, she was startled by the deep emerald green pair in front of her rather than the whiskey colored ones she was expecting. She frowned when Dean’s face swam into her view and she cast a glance beside her, the frown deepening when she saw Loki on the other side of the couch.

“Sam?” Dean called her name again. He sighed in relief when she finally looked at him and regained her focus. “You alright? You were checked out for a while.”

Sam’s eyes rolled. “I’m good.”

“Really? You look all… flushed and weird.”

“I’m fine!” She huffed.

Dean rolled his eyes, “You gonna turn into a mega bitch for the week?”

“Only if you don’t shut the hell up you jerk! Besides, I have every right to be a mega bitch to you from now until kingdom come! Don’t think I’m not still mad at you.”

Bobby and Loki sighed. Some things would never change. Dean and Sam arguing was one of those things that those who knew the pair loved to hate about the siblings. They were a ruthless hunting team, but if they weren’t kept busy, they constantly fought- even without the influence of a trickster’s pranks to add fuel to the fire.


	9. 08- Dreamscape- Nox Arcana

08- Dreamscape- Nox Arcana

 

“Dude, who pissed in your Wheaties?” Dean snorted at his own joke.

Sam rolled her eyes. “It’s just a headache. I have a lot on my mind, chief among them, how to keep **you** alive!”

Dean sighed. “Look, Sam…”

“Don’t. Just don’t, Dean. I know you had your reasons. I **still** say you were selfish!” She sighed. They’d had the same conversation multiple times in as many settings. She’d never understand his logic and she knew it would take a long time to forgive him for making a deal in the first place just to save her.

“I know you’re pissed… but I promised dad I’d always protect you. I know you think it’s me being selfish, but you get to _live_ , Sam.” Dean quelled his guilt when he saw the tears in his sister’s eyes.

“What if…” She bit her lip and fiddled with her food. “What if I said I might have another way.”

Dean arched an eyebrow when Sam refused to look at him. “Sam… you never look at me when you’re nervous… why are you nervous?”

Sam took a deep breath and forced herself to look at her brother. “You know about the powers that I have… what the demon said he wanted the kids for… obviously.”

“Yeah, but Sam… you said you weren’t going to use them… they’re too dangerous!”

“Lokisaidhedteachmetocontrolmypowers.”

Dean arched an eyebrow. “Come again?”

Loki uh… I kind of asked him to um… he’s gonna show me how to control this…” Sam refused to look at Dean again. She didn’t want to see the anger collecting in his eyes.

“Sam… that is the _worst_ idea I’ve heard from you yet! What happens if something goes wrong?!”

“What, like you dying?”

“Don’t worry guys! It’ll be fun!”

Dean jumped at the new voice sitting beside them. “What the… you… you!”

Loki smirked. “Me.” He turned to Sam. “Is he always this articulate?”

“You’re not helping, you know that?” Sam sent him a small grin.

Dean watched the two interacting and blinked in shock. “Oh, hell no… not gonna happen! Nope! Not even! Not it! Period.”

Sam arched an eyebrow. “What are you talking about, Dean? Will you please keep your voice down?” She hissed when she saw a couple watching them. “Dean…” She at least wanted to try and reason with him.

“What were you thinking, Sam? Hell, what **are** you thinking?”

She winced. He hadn’t even yelled at her. To a passerby, it could have been a regular conversation held between siblings.

“I know you’re pissed, Dean… but… Loki isn’t just some _supernatural creature_ … he’s-”

“He’s _what_ Sam?! How could you trust him so easy?!”

“He’s not _like_ that!” She barked.

Dean rolled his eyes. “He’s only going to kill you as soon as your back is turned! He’s-”

“He’s my **friend**! Dammit Dean, he’s saved my life more times than I can _count_ and it started when I was only _15_!” Sam huffed, her fingers twitching with the urge to reach for something heavy in use of a weapon.

“ _He_ happens to be sitting right here.” Loki quipped with a roll of his eyes. He didn’t like the argument at hand and his agitation grew when the siblings continued to ignore him.

Dean’s eyes widened. “When you were… but…”

“If you go all, ‘ _say it ain’t so_ ’ on us, then let me jump right past that point. Yes, I rescued her from sudden death at the hands of some very wayward followers. What can I say? I think your sister put a spell on me.”

Sam groaned. “Loki… you know you’re not helping right now, don’t you?” She scowled when he only smirked.

“I’ll be around, Samshine. You know how to get ahold of me.”

“Sam, you have about ten seconds to tell me what the _hell_ is going on before I lose my shit.” Dean warned.

“And here I thought we were _above_ threats before lunch time.” Sam muttered.

“Well?”

Sam sighed and rested her head on her arms after crossing them on the table. “You remember that case? I just turned 15 and dad moved us up to Washington state to help a friend of his.”

“I remember the fights. You were a bitch. Still are.” Dean nudged her foot with his under the table; he didn’t want her to think he hated her.

She gave him a small smile. “Jerk…” She swallowed and looked at her car sitting next to Dean’s in the parking lot. “I never told you and dad the _whole_ truth…”

“You said a pagan group was killing people… that you got away and Ellen told you where we were… even Ellen said she talked to you.” Dean watched Sam, wondering how much he was going to hate what she had to say.

“I _did_ call Ellen… after I found you guys. I told her what happened… well… _most_ of it. I’m surprised she never told you guys… Loki uh… he saved me… even after I yelled at him… he said he didn’t like ritualistic sacrifices… well… ones that weren’t willing to die at least. He uh… he told me that all I had to do was call his name and he’d find me… that he’d always be there to help… ya know?”

“So, he’s been _stalking_ you?! And you’re ok with that?! The actual **fuck** , Sam!” Dean growled.

Sam rolled her eyes. “No! you idiot! I didn’t say a word to him! He left me alone until I ran into him while I was at Stanford! He avenged my friend… the one who got murdered. He helped me again without asking for _anything_ in return!!”

“Sam… he _wants_ something from you! Can’t you see that?!”

She rolled her eyes. “I _trust_ _him_ , Dean!”

“Great! _Just great_! So, now you’ve got a **pagan god** in your back pocket, what’s next? _Angels and demons_?!”

Sam arched an eyebrow but nodded, knowing it was better to let him rant. “Dean, give me _some_ credit here. Just, please… will you listen to him? He wants to help.”

“W _hy_ , Sam? _Why_ does he want to help so bad? What’s in it for **him**.” Dean knew there was something she wasn’t telling him. “There’s _always_ something in it for the other party interested.”

Sam tried hard to hide an amused grin when the object of their argument appeared with an arm around her waist. “If I said I wanted to help just to get the girl, would you be mad?” Whiskey colored eyes danced with amusement as Loki stared at Dean, watching as his question was processed.

‘ _Five…four… three… two… annnnnd cue the dramatics.’_ Sam rolled her eyes when Dean’s scowl grew.

“Over my dead **body**! _You’re fucking kidding me_!” Dean leaned closer to the two over the space of the table between them. “I have a gun, I know how to use it well and I can hide a body _anywhere_. Sam, please tell me you don’t _like_ _him_ -like him!”

“You know bullets don’t kill me, Dean-o…”

Dean narrowed his eyes. “Yeah, but I’m betting it still hurts.”

“This is ridiculous. Dean, stop making _idol threats_! Loki… did you _have_ to antagonize him like that?!” Sam whined.

“Come on, Samshine, _live a little_. Besides, I’ve already read his thoughts… he thinks he can use me to kill Lilith then kill me after it’s done.”

“ **Dean**!”

“He’s not _human_ , Sam!” Dean hissed. “He’s **not** _boyfriend_ material!”

“Who I choose to date or **not** date is _my_ right. You said it yourself when we first started hunting together again! I’m not a kid anymore and you don’t get to dictate what I do.” She growled.

The siblings failed to notice their hostess making her rounds to check on the patrons in the diner. Loki rolled his eyes at the increasing volume of their voices and pulled a neglected newspaper towards him from another table. “Hey… team Winchester…”

The duo ignored him in favor of their argument.

“Samshine… Dean-o…”

Still Loki was ignored, and he didn’t like it. He gave the waitress a polite smile when she stopped at their table and held his finger up, signaling her to wait.

“Hey! _Chuckleheads_!”

They turned their attention to him after he’d shouted as loud as he dared. “ _What_?!”

Loki rolled his eyes. “You’ve got company.”

Dean cleared his throat and Sam blushed before asking for the check. “Sorry about that.”

“Oh, don’t worry… my little brother still tries to argue with me all the time and we’re both almost 40 now.” She said with a wink.

Sam turned a glare on Dean once the waitress left and kicked his shin under the table. Loki only snorted in amusement. Dean glared and promised Sam with his eyes there would be payback; Sam only smirked.

“Not that the argument isn’t cute or anything… because believe me, you two are _adorable_ , but you may want to read this.” Loki mused.

Sam arched an eyebrow and turned her attention to the news article now sitting in front of her. “What is that?” She’d already noticed the floating figure standing close to the trees.

“It looks like an amateur hoax. Look at that… the thing is even _floating_ … we both know ghosts don’t float!” Dean snorted.

Sam gave him a dry, unamused frown of annoyance. “It… looks like a woman…”

“ _It_ looks pissed.” Loki snorted. “Reminds me of Kali.” He mused under his breath.

Sam turned to him with an arched eyebrow. “Kali? Hindu goddess of destruction Kali?”

Loki shrugged. “We had a thing once upon a time… we’re both pagans… can’t blame me for that!”

“Uh huh…”

“Yeah that’s great and all… but can we get the hell back to the conversation at hand please? What are we supposed to be looking at here?”

Sam shrugged. “I guess we can always take a trip to the library in town.”

“Or we could ask your boyfriend,” Dean rolled his eyes, “is that the thing we’re after, _oh great and powerful pagan god_?”

Loki arched an eyebrow. “You know, I’ve _killed people_ for a lot less.”

“Loki… please?” Sam pouted but grinned when she watched him roll his eyes.

“The things I do for you… yes… that’s the thing you’re after. Now no more freebee’s. You have time to find out what she is, so long as no one else goes trooping through the woods.”

Dean huffed. “That wasn’t help! I thought you said he helped you, Sam!”

“He’s not a servant, Dean!”

“Not much help either, is he?” Dean snorted.

Sam glared. “Isn’t it enough that he helped me when it counted and kept me alive when I was attacked?!” Sam snapped.

Loki smirked when Dean closed his mouth, not able to reply. “Let’s just go to the library.” He sighed and walked out of the diner. He jumped behind the wheel of Baby, started the engine, taking a moment to appreciate the purr before he sped away.

Sam only shook her head in mild annoyance. “You know, you gotta lay off him sometime…” She grinned when he stood behind her as she waited to settle the bill at the counter.

Loki rolled his eyes. “Where’s the fun in that?”

Her head shook in amusement. “Give him a break?”

His eyes rolled again. “Alright. We’ll play your way for a while. Just remember,” He leaned in close so that his lips brushed the shell of her ear, “I’m only a whisper away… or maybe a screamed thought…” He smirked when color flooded her cheeks.

_Had he seen her dreams lately? Didn’t he know what that voice of his did to her?_

Sam cleared her throat and headed outside to her car. She started the engine then quickly followed her brother. Dean got grouchy when he had to do all the research alone; A grouchy Dean was an unpleasant Dean to be sure.

~_~_~_~_~

“Sadie Raelynn Foster.” Dean jumped when a book was shoved under his nose.

Sam chuckled but pointed out the name anyway. “She was born in 1983… and murdered in 2003.”

“Ok?”

Sam rolled her eyes. “Look at this, Dean. She’s been spotted no less than nine different times in the past five years. It says here, she was adopted by a local couple here from someplace in India… the whole family went on a camping trip and none of ‘em ever came home.”

“Ok so she’s adopted and she died… are you going anywhere with this?” Dean wondered.

Sam refrained from smacking him. “She was murdered along with her family. Now, look at the picture.”

Dean arched an eyebrow as he studied the picture of a girl with waist length black hair, warm brown eyes and lightly tanned skin. “Save for the pale skin and white clothes, this could be the same girl.”

“That’s what I thought too. I talked to the librarian about her… said I was doing a paper on the statistics of murder between various cultures within the united states. She said the family had a cabin that the dad built out in the woods. Wanna guess where it is?”

Dean rolled his eyes but silently applauded his sister’s skills. “Simple salt and burn tonight?”

“Maybe not.”

“I’m sorry… why is it, maybe not…”

Sam bit her lip. “Well… they never found a body… I’m guessing it’s somewhere near the cabin… but… I mean… no body, no bones… no bones, no burn.”

“Well this just got more complicated.” Dean groused.

“I can help, you know.” Loki smirked when Dean whirled around in his seat, eyes wide and shoulders tensed for a fight.

Sam only shook her head. “Must you?”

“How are you gonna help this time? Last time you _helped_ all you said was to check the library.”

Loki’s eyes rolled towards the ceiling. “There’s a ghost in the Indian culture… likes to haunt what it knows… find the bhut, you find the bones.”

“What the hell is so special about a boot? Is that what this chick is haunting?”

Sam only shook her head and turned towards her lap top. “No, Dean. B-h-u-t. Bhut. It says they’re related to Yaksha… and… wait…” She looked at Loki, “Really?!”

The god in question smirked. “You can’t tell me you didn’t notice.”

Dean arched an eyebrow. “Gonna fill the rest of the class in, Sam?”

“The reason most people think she’s harmless is because, not only will she talk and interact with the living, but she’s not an actual vengeful spirit. She’s a protective spirit, meaning if people get too close to what she deems sacred ground… she’ll defend it to the death.”

“Yeah… _to their deaths_ … how do we kill it?”

Sam shook her head. “I don’t see anything here.”

Dean turned to eye Loki, sitting with his feet propped on another chair, sucking on a lollipop. “Can you kill it?”

“I’ll let you in on a secret, Dean-o.” Loki smirked and leaned close to the older hunter. “I _don’t_ kill on command. I’m **not** a dog.” He growled.

Sam bit her lip and looked away with a feint blush dancing over her cheeks. The picture those words painted across her mind was **anything** but appropriate. _Loki in a leather collar with leather cuffs and pants along with her tied to a four-poster bed_ … she didn’t need the image in her mind, but it remained there and danced to a taunting beat, begging her to carry on with her fantasy. She huffed and shook her head, trying to rid herself of the meddlesome thoughts, unaware that Loki was smirking deviously.

“Anytime you want, Sam, just let me know. I promise, it’d be **well** worth the wait.” Sam blushed deeper as his words caressed her neck in a sweet promise (she’d not even seen him move into her personal space). All she had to do was turn her head a fraction of an inch to meet his lips, but the weight of her brother’s stare kept her in check. She cleared her throat and stood with the books she’d pulled down in her hands.

Dean and Loki watched her move back between the shelves before Dean turned his attention on the god in front of him. “I don’t trust you.”

“I’d be worried if you did.”

“I don’t like you.”

“Dully noted.”

Dean scowled. “Don’t toy with her. She trusts too many people, and to be clear, _you two_ might be friends, but **we** aren’t. I’d rather stake you than call you a friend.”

He got a snort in reply.

Dean only arched an eyebrow but neglected to say anything else when he noticed Sam walking back to them with books on Hindu culture. He only shook his head and went back to his own book. It was going to be a long night.


	10. 09- Night of the Hunter- 30 Seconds to Mars

09- Night of the Hunter- 30 Seconds to Mars

_Lips traced a path down the curve of her neck, causing her to tilt her head away allowing for easier access to her smooth skin. His breath ghosted over her flesh wringing a whimper from her lips. She shivered when she felt the tips of his fingers dancing over her nearly naked skin. His teeth and tongue worked in tandem to pull a bruise from the sensitive flesh of her neck while the remaining article of clothing she wore- his shirt- was dropped from her shoulders and left to pool at her feet._

_His pupils dilated wide with lust and he smirked, crowding her backwards onto the bed. Mere seconds after that, he crawled over her- stalking her as a predator would its pray. His lips left kisses and his teeth nipped her skin as he trailed upwards until their eyes locked together as he hovered over her. With the snap of his fingers, his body was divested of the last article of clothing he wore._

_"You ready for me?” Hunger danced across his eyes; he knew the answer already, but he wanted to hear her voice- wrecked with pleasure and begging for more of what he had to offer._

_She hooked a leg around his waist and nipped his lower lip. “I need you. Please, I’m more than ready...”_

_They both moaned as he slid into her welcoming heat. He stilled and took the time to stare down at her, watching her eyes widen after he’d fully seated himself within her deliciously tight pussy. “You feel good, kitten.” He purred._

_Her arms wound around his neck as he started to move his hips, her pupils dilating with need and lust and he started a slow, controlled rhythm, teasing her body towards a shelf of pleasure she couldn’t wait to crash over- one they both wanted to feel. He moaned and fought the urge to hide his face in the crook of her neck._

_“Please…I…” She whispered._

_He arched an eyebrow, his hips thrusting forward again, only to stop once he’d seated himself fully inside her warmth. “Please what?” He teased._

_“Dammit… don’t tease! Fuck! I need to feel you fucking me!” She growled out wrapping both of her legs around his waist._

_He shivered and closed his eyes, delighting in the forceful words escaping the fragile hunters’ lips- **his** hunter. He loved that he’d worked her up enough to beg him. “Whatever you say.” He promised with a smirk. He pulled out till only the head of his dick was left inside her willing body, waiting for her eyes to lock onto his. _

_“Don’t tease me, Loki… so help m-oh!” She didn’t finish her sentence before he slammed back into her, punching the breath from her lungs with a pleasure filled gasp._

_He raised himself to his knees, pulling her up with him to kiss her parted lips as he bucked his hips, thrusting into her waiting heat in hard, quick strokes that left her breathless. He broke the kiss with a hiss of pleasured pain when he felt her nails digging into his back- between his shoulder blades- and lowered his lips to kiss and nip at the sensitive skin of her neck._

_“You like this little hunter? You like feeling my dick filling that sweet little pussy?” He whispered in her ear. “Tell me, Sam. Tell me how my dick makes you feel.” He growled._

_A pleasured whimper left her lips in response. “Yes! Fuck, yes!” How could he possibly know that she liked playing submissive in the bedroom? She could take care of herself just fine on any given day, but behind closed doors, she didn’t object a show of dominance- especially after a hard hunt._

_His eyes nearly rolled back into his skull when he felt her nails draw down his back, leaving deep red welts in their wake. “Tell me what you want, kitten.” He cooed at her when their eyes locked._

_She licked her dry lips with the tip of her tongue before drawing her lower lip in between her teeth and stared up at him with hooded eyes. “I want my body covered with yours. I want my legs up, resting over your shoulders while you lean over me so I can see your face. I want to feel you- filling me full- fucking me hard and fast… I want you… making me scream when I cum, but most of all, I just want you…”_

_“You have me Samshine. Always will.” He promised before slamming into her._

 Sam shot up in the bed of the motel she and Dean had checked into not two hours earlier. She did a quick inventory of herself, taking note of her racing heart, heavy breathing and the sweat running down her face. She sighed and tried to shake her dreams away. She could still see his face in her mind… of all people, Loki to star in her wet dreams. She ran her hands over her face and leaned forward to rest her elbows on her thighs.

 A throat clearing in the room caused a blush to bloom across her cheeks. She peeked through her fingers to the other bed where her older brother sat cleaning his guns with a smirk dancing over his lips. “That was some dream…”

Sam huffed. “Don’t even **_start_** , Dean.”

 “Must have been good.”

“Dean… I swear if you keep it up I’ll shoot you.” Sam growled.

 He snickered. “Uh huh. Right.”

 “Dean…”

 “Tell me… who was the star of the week?”

 “Loki!” Sam couldn’t have sounded more grateful for the sudden interruption from the god- even if she did jump (not that she’d admit it to anyone).

 “Dammit!” Dean lowered the gun he’d trained towards the spot where Loki appeared.

 Loki only smirked, lollipop stuck in his mouth while he stared at the siblings. “What a greeting… and here I thought you’d be pissed at me for dealing with your little spirit problem last week.”

 Sam frowned, not ready to admit that she was still slightly miffed that he’d banished the bhut before she and Dean could get near it. He’d just snapped his fingers and away she went, screaming into thin air, with her face contorted into something sinister. When Dean demanded an explanation, Loki only shrugged and told them he’d promised a certain hunter no harm would come his way. If she were honest with herself, she felt cheated out of a well-earned hunt.

Dean huffed. “I’m still pissed about that.”

Loki shrugged. “Well, after the greeting I just got, I think I should go away more often.”

 “You should go away _permanently_.” Dean grumbled, his eyes falling back to the gun in his hands.

 Loki smirked, thoroughly pleased with his effort to mess with the green-eyed hunter’s temper. He eyed Sam, taking in her still ragged appearance, and gave her a knowing grin. “Must have been one hell of a dream, kiddo.”

If anything, the blush that Sam fought hard to beat into submission at her brother’s teasing only returned full force to her cheeks. She groaned and hid her face behind her hands, cursing men under her breath. She added demi-gods as well- for good measure- and huffed when it did nothing to ease her embarrassment. “I’m gonna get a shower…” She mumbled, rushing to gather her clothes and toiletries.

 Dean snorted, amused at her choice of an escape. “Yeah, you do that, Sammy. Have fun.”

 She paused and sent him a patented bitch-face over her shoulder. “Don’t be such a jerk you… jerk!”

“Love you too, bitch.”

Loki arched an eyebrow. “You two have issues, you know that?”

 Sam eyed him briefly before the door closed, sealing her inside the bathroom.

Dean waited until the door closed before turning his attention back to the god now lounging on the vacated bed. He sneered at the picture of self-confidence Loki radiated, even doing nothing more than sucking on a lollipop and rolled his eyes. “So, is there a reason for the visit, or are you just out to annoy the life out of me today?”

Loki scoffed. “I happen to know a certain demon is after Sam’s trust. Ruby thinks she can win Sam onto her team with a few empty promises- one in particular that involved a certain hot headed, annoying, loud mouthed, arrogant- stupid- older brother.”

Dean arched an eyebrow and pulled a stake from his duffle bag, followed by a knife. He eyed Loki while he put the knife to the tip of the stake, dragging the metal over the wood in measured strokes. For his part, Loki only arched an eyebrow in challenge; he’d not told Dean his little secret- neither had Sam, from the looks of things (not that she knew the real reason a stake wouldn’t kill him).

“Sam knows better than to trust a demon.” Dean huffed, annoyed that his intimidation tactic hadn’t worked like he’d planned.

“Don’t be so sure, Dean-o. I can see inside your sisters pretty little head. She’d do just about anything- _including_ submitting to a demon- to save you. Personally, I don’t understand why.”

“What’s **that** supposed to mean?!” Dean growled.

Loki rolled his eyes. “You two are a little too dependent on each other, don’t you think? These demons- hell **any** monsters- are banking on that bond to use you two however they see fit. Whatever you two are involved in, that bond is going to strangle you two. Ruby knows that. Every demon walking free right now knows that. Hell, even the _angels_ know that, but they’re too busy fluffing their feathered wings to do anything about saving humanity- much less you two chuckleheads.” He snapped.

Dean blinked. He’d never heard the god sound so impassioned before. “Why does this concern a pagan god anyway?”

It was Loki’s turn to blink, and while his face remained blank, his mind screamed at him for becoming so impassioned. He’d almost given himself away to someone other than Sam. Instead, he shrugged and plucked another lollipop from his shirt pocket. “I have my reasons. First and foremost being, with you two gone, so goes my free entertainment.”

Dean rolled his eyes and put the knife and stake back in his bag. “I’m sure.” He said before he went back to cleaning his gun. “So how can you help her?”

“That, Dean-o is between Sam-a-lamb and myself.” He shrugged. “Speaking of which…”

“Hey! Wait! What the hell do you want-” Dean growled when Loki disappeared after blowing Dean a kiss.

~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~

Sam sighed and relaxed back into the steaming water of the shower, allowing the stress of the most recent hunt to roll off her shoulders. Her eyes closed allowing the warmth to seep under her skin. The more she relaxed, the more her thoughts wandered. Loki’s face drifted to the forefront of her mind and before it registered with her brain, her fingers had drifted over her skin, inching down her body to her still soaked core.

“You _know_ kitten, all you have to do is say when.”

Hearing his voice from the other side of the shower curtain startled Sam from her thoughts and wrung a small yelp from her lips. She promised Dean she was fine when he pounded on the door and demanded a response before she opened the curtain enough to glare at her intruder.

“What the _hell_ Loki?!”

Loki smirked. “It’s nice to see you too, kitten.” He purred, his eyes raking over the skin put on display by the shower curtain.

A blush spread across her cheeks and she gripped the plastic cover that much tighter, trying in vain to hide herself from the god in front of her. “Do you have some kind of death wish? I was in the shower, Loki! And, it’s Sam.”

He smirked. “I know. I heard. Like I said before, kitten… anytime you want to make good on those thoughts and dreams, let me know.”

Sam’s eyes went wide. “Dammit, Loki! You were in my head again?!”

“Samshine, it’s kind of hard to **not** hear those thoughts of yours when they’re being broadcast on full volume from the next room over.” He stepped forward, until his face was centimeters from her own. “I know what’s rolling through your head. I’m a _god_ , kitten, I hope you remember that the next time you think about me pinning you to the shower wall while you scream my name for the entire motel to hear.” He purred into her ear. He smirked when he saw the shivers of desire race down her back.

Sam swallowed and tried to control her breathing. “Loki, I…” Her breath hitched when the pad of his finger traced the curve of her jaw.

“It’d be so easy, Sammy girl.”

“Easy?”

Loki smirked. “To make you mine.”

“Yours?” She couldn’t think with him as close as he stood- nothing but a flimsy shower curtain separating the distance between them.

“All I’d have to do is weave a little magic.” He purred again.

Sam blinked and frowned when she felt the hot water running cold. “What’s the catch?” She asked before turning the water off with her free hand.

Loki grinned and held her towel out to her. “There’s no catch. You’d have a nice little tattoo and your nasty little demon stalker goes away. That’s all.”

“Why do I get the feeling you’re still hiding something from me?” She asked with a frown.

His hesitation only confirmed her suspicion.

“You know, trust is a two-way street, Loki. We’re **all** allowed to have secrets. I just wish you’d learn that even though I’m a hunter, I **won’t** attack you.” She pulled the curtain back completely, stepped out of the tub and moved to stand before him in nothing more than a towel.

“Kitten, you have no _idea_ how dangerous my secrets can be. For now, let me teach you how to control your own power, and I’ll tell you some of them in time, okay?”

A sigh left her lips. “Honestly, it scares the hell out of me, but for some reason, I trust you.”

“And that, kitten, is the only reason I’m willing to help you. I **want** you scared of what you can do… keeps you honest, shall we say? As far as me keeping the stalkers away… well… one day a time, yeah?”

“What about everything else?” She didn’t like leaving her brother out of the loop like she’d already done and she still worried that Ruby would sway her over to the ‘ _dark side_ ’ as Dean put it.

Loki placed a kiss to the corner of her mouth, smirking when he heard her breath hitch. “One step at a time kitten.” He held her gaze for another minute before snapping himself out of her sight leaving Sam to stare at her pouting reflection in the mirror.


End file.
